The Day That I died
by taikopigeon
Summary: When the town of Danville is suddenly rocked by the death of Ferb Fletcher,how will his family and friends deal with the future? Will the authorites find justice for him? Phinbella, Ferbnessa, other couples. T for violence and mild adult themes,swearing..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Taiko Pigeon here again with another story! I hope you like this one as much as you did _Kidnapped_**

**A/N: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_ Disney Channel and Mr. Povenire and Mr. Marsh do.**

**A/N: I also don't own Annie, the OC from _A Summer Back In England_, she belongs to Broadway Fan Girl 91, who I must give many thanks to for allowing me to use her in my story here.**

**A/N: I DO own Ben Cho and Sabrina Nagata!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Nothing had ever made Phineas Flynn cry harder than the day he had to attend his stepbrother, Ferb-Fletcher's funeral. It was another one of those rainy days in London and you could almost feel the sadness in the air that day. Phineas didn't know what to do as he stood under the tree, trying to get the thoughts in his head organized. He was jolted out of his stupor by his girlfriend, Isabella. Isabella made a weak smile at him.

"Come on" She said quietly, "It's time for the ceremony."

She took his hand in hers and they walked under one umbrella heading to a patch of ground surrounded by hundreds of people taking cover under umbrellas.

Everyone who knew Ferb Fletcher was there. In attendance were all of Ferb's friends, his wife, Vanessa, his in-laws, his father, Lawrence, his stepmother, Linda, and his stepsister and her husband. Even his biological mother, Annie had come. To everyone's surprise, the President of the United States, the Prime Minister, and The Queen were all in attendance. The couple stood beside their friends, Special Agents Cho and Nagata, also taking cover behind the umbrella. The crowd became silent as the hearse with the coffin of Ferb's body rolled up. Twenty-Two Royal British Guards picked up the coffin and lifted it on to a station underneath a tent where onlookers and family members could have one chance to say one last goodbye.

After everyone had a chance to say goodbye. They hooked the coffin on to the crane and they began to lower it down into the ground. Cho and Nagata and the team of Royal British Guards saluted the coffin as it descended six-feet under while the British National anthem played in the background, a sign of a final farewell. News cameras and other media outlets quietly took pictures and filmed the symbolic occasion. Phineas broke down again in Isabella's arms. He couldn't control the memories that had flooded his brain of the good times he and Ferb had. Isabella also started crying and she held him as they stood in the pouring rain. No one who attended the funeral of Ferb Fletcher that day would ever dream that their lives would so dramatically change in that instant that warm sunny night in Danville two years ago…

It had all started during a warm summer day in Danville; the air was hot and humid, trapping everyone, including the Flynn-Fletcher duo that usually preferred to work outside. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher was beginning the final touches to a prototype of a new military humvee for the US Army, who had contracted them to build the vehicle only three weeks ago. Ferb was busy welding a section of the vehicle together when his cell phone went-off. He stopped his task and answered the phone. It was his wife, Vanessa. She had just called to check on how he was doing,

"I'm doing fine love…Yes yes, I remembered…Mhmm…Alright…Love you too…Bye"

"Ooh sounds like someone has a hot date tonight" Phineas laughed

"Oh put a sock in it Phin and just tell me what else I have to do before I die of old age." Ferb said jokingly

"Fine…Fine…Ok you have to double weld your last section and…"Phineas began when he was interrupted by Ferb's cell phone again.

Ferb moaned "Vanessa again?" he asked his brother incredulously. He answered his phone. His facial expression suddenly turned dark and he began to show signs of someone being in almost complete shock.

"Y…You!" Ferb yelled "I thought I…How did you get this number?...Don't call back!" He threw his cell phone on to the ground in a fit of rage.

"Whoa who was that man?" Phineas asked a bit confused.

"It…It was no one" Ferb said shakily.

"Come on man I thought we've been over this you know you can…" Phineas began

"IT WAS NO ONE PHINEAS! NO ONE!" Ferb yelled.

He saw the horrified look on Phineas rage, he had never seen his brother this angry before. He sighed,

"Look…I'm sorry Phin, it's just…it's just that…" Ferb began

"It was your ex wasn't it?" Phineas asked.

Ferb sighed again.

"Yes…She's been stalking me ever since I broke up with her three years ago. It got worse after I married Vanessa." Ferb responded gravely.

"Seriously? Shouldn't she have gotten over you by now?" Phineas asked incredulously.

"I know, but when I broke up with her, she swore to me that someday, she would get me back in a somewhat threatening manner…"

"You didn't tell the cops?" Phineas asked as he got a can of soda from the fridge.

"I asked Ben what had happened and he told me that there was nothing the police could do for me…"

"Oh well, let's look on the bright side Ferb," Phineas said patting his shoulder, "at least she moved away to California and doesn't have a clue where you live." Phineas said brightly.

Ferb sighed again and laughed. "Always looking to the bright side eh Phin?"

"You know me best." Phineas said laughing.

They both laughed. However, little did they know that a figure outside their warehouse was watching their every move…. especially Ferb Fletcher's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter's 2, 3, and 4 are in the final editing process!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back again with Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**__A/N: Ruby is my OC however. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Phineas and Ferb had finished their first prototype of the new military humvee and seeing that it was already dark outside, the two of them decided to call it a day and head home. They got into their car, completely oblivious of the person in the black Ford Taurus parked by the tree, watching them as they entered. They drove off with the mysterious person in close pursuit. The car followed them for several miles before Phineas noticed it and asked,

"Hey Ferb?"

"Yes?" The British man replied.

"You ever notice that the same car's been following us for the past four miles?" Phineas asked worried.

"Aww come off it Phin, lad's probably going to same place we are, you're just a bit paranoid."

"Alright…."Phineas said still worrying. He looked behind them and saw that the car was still following them. He sighed and decided to change the subject and they began having a conversation about theoretical physics.

As they got off the freeway exit and, after a few minutes, arrived at Isabella's apartment. Phineas said he wanted to surprise his girlfriend. When the car came to a halt, Phineas turned around to see if the same car was following them. He didn't half expect to see the same car because he thought it would have gone another direction by now. It was all to highly coincidental in Phineas mind. He tapped Ferb's shoulder and pointed his eyes in the direction of the car. Ferb also began to show a look of worry on his face. He shrugged it off and told Phineas that they were just tired and they were just imagining it. Ferb got out and followed Phineas so that he could also have a quick chat with Isabella.

After a few minutes of being inside the house, Ferb said his goodbyes and strolled on over to his car. The wind had begun to blow fiercely. Ferb, becoming cold, shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. When he reached his car, he gasped and dropped the set of keys he had taken out of his car. He found that his entire car had been spray painted with the words:

_FERB FLETCHER I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY DEAD OR ALIVE! _ He also found that the windows of his car were smashed out vulgar words covered the entire rear window of his car. He saw what looked to be a drop of blood covering the tips of the shattered glass. Mortified, he ran into the house. He burst through the door panting.

"Whoa, Ferb, what's wrong?" Phineas asked worryingly.

Ferb told Phineas and Isabella of what had happened to his car and showed them as well. Isabella gasped,

"Who could do _this_ to your car?" Isabella asked

"I think I have a good feeling who." Ferb muttered.

Ferb and Isabella hadn't noticed that Phineas had ran back inside. When he got back and tapped them on the shoulders, the both of them jumped in terror.

"Whoa guys, calm down! Jeez! I just went in to call the Police!" Phineas said in confusion.

"I'm sorry baby" Isabella said sweetly, "we were just afraid that you were the one who did this to Ferb's car."

"Must have been his ex" Phineas muttered.

"His ex?" Isabella asked. "You mean Ruby?"

Ferb hesitated to answer Isabella's question, he didn't exactly want to share this, but he had no choice.

"Yes…" Ferb said with a heavy sigh.

It took about fifteen minutes for the police to respond. Special Agents Cho and Nagata, close friends of theirs, hearing the radio call, went out to check on their welfare. When Phineas saw their car, he peeled away from the officers investigating the scene to go talk to them. Cho got out of his car followed by his partner, slash girlfriend, slash superior.

"Hey man, what happened here?" Cho asked. "Heard your car got…"Cho began, but when he saw the car his face drew the most horrified expression one could have.

Phineas repeated to the both of them what Ferb had told him. When he was done telling the story, Cho and Nagata looked at each other with a bit of concern on their face.

"Is it that bad?" Isabella asked them, who had joined her boyfriend after she was done giving her information to the police.

"I would believe so. But I won't know until I talk to the lieutenant here." Cho said gravely

"How long has Ferb's ex been stalking him?" Nagata asked.

"Three years now" Phineas responded.

They gave each other concerned looks. Ben rushed over to the supervisor, leaving Nagata for crowd control. After about half-an hour, Cho and Nagata came back with worried looks on their face.

"What is it guys?" Isabella asked.

Ben was a bit hesitant to answer them, but Nagata answered them, beating him to the chase "Ben's a bit worried about this case."

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"He believes that this girl is _extremely_ dangerous after doing a bit of scene profiling." Nagata answered.

"How dangerous?" Ferb interjected, just returning from the interview he had just completed.

"Really dangerous man" Cho responded, "As in if you don't watch yourself…you will get hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 3 will be uploaded shorty. Chapters 4,5, and 6 are in the final editing stages. Chapter 7 is currently being written.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back again with Chapter 3!**

**A/N: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: Cho, Nagata, and Ruby are my OCs!**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Looks of horror came upon Isabella and Phineas' face. Ferb just stood their motionless.

After a few minutes of silence, Ferb requested to go home, he had enough of today.

"Nuh-uh" Phineas said stopping his stepbrother. "I'm not going to let Ruby get to you."

"Phin…"Ferb began

"No, I won't let her! She's gonna have to get past me!" Phineas shouted.

"Phineas…" Isabella nudged him "Remember? Vanessa's going to be worried sick if he doesn't come home."

Phineas sighed, he didn't' like the fact of leaving his stepbrother with his crazy ex-girlfriend stalking and threatening him.

"Don't worry" Nagata reassured Ferb, "Cho's just being very cautious, you'll be fine…but, for your safety we'll be giving you a ride home, and your car will be taken to the shop." Nagata concluded with a smile.

"Alright…"Phineas said, finally relenting. He turned to Cho and Nagata "Do you guys promise to get him home safe?"

"Yes Phineas, we promise. Now come on, go inside" Cho said a bit tired, "Already startin to rain.." he noted looking up at the cloudy sky, which had released a few rain drops.

Phineas and Isabella hugged Ferb goodbye as he got into the car. They had a sick feeling in their stomach's that something bad was going to happen, and the storm that was fast approaching didn't help them at all. They stood at their doorway and waved to the car as it drove away into the night. Phineas took Isabella's hand and they both went inside.

It had taken about ten minutes to get to his house, but to Ferb, those were the longest ten minutes of his life. How was he going to explain to his wife what had happened? Why two FBI agents were escorting him home? Why his car had been impounded. When the car stopped in front of his house, the storm had already beaten them there. It was pouring rain and the wind was blowing hard. Ferb thanked Cho and Nagata for their help and ducked his head and sprinted for his door, waving goodbye to them as they drove off. He used a spare key under the mat since he had lost his set of keys. He entered his little house and dried off. He was expecting his wife to be asleep, but got quite the shock when he heard,

"So Where were you all night Ferb Fletcher?" Vanessa asked with concern in her tone.

He stared at his wife who was sitting on the recliner, crossing her legs and sipping some tea from a mug.

"Nowhere love…" Ferb stammered.

"Stop." She interjected "Baby, don't give me this bull. Something happened what was it?" she said taking her husbands coat off.

"It's nothing Vanessa…Believe me."

Vanessa, becoming frustrated decided to try one more time,

"Please?" she asked in a worried tone. "You're never home this late and you've got a worried look on your face. Please tell me." She continued becoming more desperate for an answer.

"Look, Vanessa please, I'm tired and I…"Ferb began.

Vanessa had enough.

"Fine!" She shouted "If you won't tell me then I guess you thought I didn't see that just now."

"See what Vanessa?"

"See Ben talking to you as he was dropping you off. And where's your car?"

"Vanessa I don't want to talk about it." Ferb said becoming angrier by the second.

"Oh so that's how it is huh?" Vanessa shot back, "Too afraid to tell your wife that you're too chicken to tell her the truth? Huh?"

"ENOUGH!" Ferb roared.

Vanessa was in shock, she had never seen Ferb this angry before. With tears running down her cheek, she ran upstairs into their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Ferb sighed and tried to go after her, but decided to give her some time alone. He went into the kitchen to make himself some dinner because he hadn't had anything to eat for the entire night.

A few hours later, Ferb decided to go talk to Vanessa. He crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door and found his wife curled in bed. He couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep, so he decided to try and see.

"Vanessa?" the green-haired man whispered softly.

"go away…" Vanessa moaned.

"Look…"he began "I'm sorry if I yelled honey, it's just that...I had a very long day today and none of it good…"

Vanessa stirred, got up and turned on the lamp and faced her husband. She sighed,

"No, I'm sorry Ferb, I should have never gotten in your business."

"No, I'm sorry Vanessa." Ferb began "You're my wife and I can't keep secrets from you."

"Well, when we're on the subject of secrets, what was up tonight? You didn't come home?"

Ferb sighed; I guess he couldn't keep the truth from her much longer. He started spilling all the beans from what had happened when they left to where they were currently. When he had finished he looked up at his wife who was in complete shock. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Vanessa hugged her husband tightly.

"I'm so sorry…" She cried into his shoulder.

Ferb stood there and rubbed his wife's back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Vanessa, it's just life…I guess…" Ferb said sheepishly.

Vanessa smiled and kissed her husband.

"I'll make it up to you." She said "How about tomorrow night, you and me go out to dinner?"

Ferb laughed,

"That would be a grand idea sweetheart."

They continued laughing and talking throughout the night, totally disregarding the storm. When Ferb finally fell asleep, Vanessa also decided it was time for some shuteye.

Vanessa was having a great dream when the loud crack of a lightning bolt jolted her out of her deep sleep. She looked to her husband who was sound asleep. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. She could look at it forever; however, another loud crack brought her closer to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and started to fall asleep. She was nearly on the verge of unconsciousness when she heard a loud boom and saw the door being kicked in. Ferb, who was sound asleep, was jolted awake. The both of them faced a dark figure. When the figure reached for the light switch Ferb yelled,

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The figure laughed, it wasn't a man's laugh, to Vanessa's surprise; it was a female's laugh.

"Who are you?" Ferb asked again, gritting his teeth.

"Oh Ferby…"The voice gloated.

Ferb suddenly became paralyzed. He knew that voice…

"Don't you remember me?" the figure said flicking on the light switch.

When the lights came on, Ferb could see exactly whom they were dealing with. A Caucasian girl with auburn hair in a black coat, jeans, and converse, stood at the door. Ferb was face to face with his crazy, violent, stalker ex-girlfriend, Ruby Davis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapters 4,5, and 6 are currently under final revisions and will be uploaded _today_. Chapter 7 is still in the process of writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back again with Chapter 4!**

**A/N: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I do own Ruby, she is my OC.**

**A/N: Enjoy! :) Classical Music really helps in writing (just as a tip)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Y…You!" Ferb stuttered in disbelief. "It c..can't be!"

"Oh but it is…" Ruby snickered. "It most certainly is," she muttered.

Ferb tried to reach for the phone and dial 9-1-1, but Ruby was faster, pulling out a black Glock 21. She pointed the weapon at Vanessa,

"You grab that phone…and I end your wife's life" Ruby said gravely. "Got it?" she asked.

Ferb nodded, he couldn't let Vanessa get hurt. Ferb cursed silently, he wished he had invented a panic button for this situation, but since he didn't think this would happen, he never bothered building one. He stopped and decided it would be best to try and negotiate with her, keep her talking.

"What are you doing out of the hospital Ruby?" Ferb asked.

"Oh they let me out, they said I was being a good girl." Ruby asked with a somewhat insane tone to her voice.

"Well what are you doing here? At my house?" Ferb continued, "I thought you moved to California?"

" Well I've missed you _so_ much. California wasn't any good." Ruby answered. "Plus all the boys I dated weren't like _you_ Ferb. They didn't care about me, they just wanted to make out with me."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you're here. In my house, threatening me and my wife." Ferb said struggling to get the words out.

"I'm here to get back together with you again silly" she answered him.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't Ruby, I'm already married." Ferb said pointing to his wife. "Please put down the gun." He begged her. "We can discuss this in a civilized manner can't we?"

That made Ruby angry.

"Discuss?" She asked angrily. "Discuss what Ferb Fletcher?"

"Oh? So you married the daughter of a prostitute and her failure of a dad?" she yelled.

"Don't you dare call my mom a prostitute or my dad a failure!" Vanessa shouted, becoming angrier by the second. "And why are you even here? Why are you still obsessed with him? Can't you see we're already married so you can't have him! He's mine!"

Ruby seemed to become slightly angrier at each comment Vanessa made.

"Look Vanessa…" Ruby continued with spite in her voice, "Ferb was mine first! He loved me first! I was _his_ first!" Ruby yelled

"Then why'd he break up with you?" Vanessa shot back.

"He broke up with me because he said we weren't 'right' for each other"

"No!" Vanessa interjected "He broke up with you because you were a deranged psychopath and wouldn't stop obsessing over him!"

That last comment caused Ruby's anger and rage to boil over. She screamed and started aiming the gun in her hand at Vanessa with her finger already on the trigger, ready to pull it. Ferb, seeing that she was in immediate danger, threw himself over her, ready to protect her.

"Ferb, NO!" Vanessa shouted in horror.

But it was too late; Ruby pulled the trigger, hitting Ferb once in the back. Seeing that she hit Ferb, Ruby decided to shoot Ferb once again in what Vanessa thought was an act of spite.

Deciding that he was already dead Ruby commented,

"He never loved me did he?" She asked

Vanessa in complete shock shook her head slowly.

Ruby sighed and pointed the gun at Vanessa. Vanessa was almost numb; she didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over. She didn't have expect to hear,

"_Bang"_ Ruby said with an evil laugh. She gloated and walked out of their room, still laughing.

The laughing slowly was completely terrified. She didn't know what had happened; only that Ferb had been shot. She turned her husband over…but it was too late. He was already dead. Vanessa, realizing the gravity of the situation, sat on her bed and cried her eyes out. _He's dead._ She thought to herself. When she heard a cough coming from his body, she immediately went into action,

"Ferb?" she asked "Ferb, honey, are you still there?"

"Y…Yes Vanessa…" Ferb said struggling to stay alive.

"Ok, stay there, let me call an ambulance" she said springing for the phone. She couldn't get it. Ferb had caught her hand.

"No Vanessa…" he started, "I'm dying…" he said weakly.

"No you're not Ferb!" she said encouraging him, "You're still talking! That means you're still breathing!" she assured him.

"No…it's… too late for me Vanessa…" He stated again, slowly starting to feel his life force drain out of his body.

"No it's not Ferb! Don't give up on me so easily!"

"Please Vanessa…I don't have much time, just listen." He said, waiting for her attention.

"What is it honey?" she asked him.

"Tell my family I love them… and"

"And?"

"Would you please," he said almost fainting.

Vanessa picked him up,

"Stay with me Ferb! What is it?" she asked him desperately.

"Please bury me in Lon…" he didn't get the last word out. His injuries were too great for his body to handle. He fell over into Vanessa's arms…lifeless…almost like a rag doll. Thunder cracked and the rain began to pour once more. She just sat there with his body in her arms, paralyzed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. Vanessa's mind tried to process everything that had happened. She was in so much shock that tears could not flow into her eyes. She prayed and prayed and prayed that this was all a dream…just a horrible dream. However, as the seconds turned into minutes, the full gravity of the situation finally weighed down on her mind. She did nothing but cry and sob over her dead husband's body. It was still raining when she did…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapters 5 and 6 are in the editing process. They will be uploaded _today_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 5!**

**A/N: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I do own David Clements and Sean Thompson, they are my OC's.**

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Vanessa continued crying. She only stopped when a few of her neighbors and Irving came in. The neighbors and Irving gasped. They were horrified at what they saw: the body of Ferb Fletcher, lying motionless on the bed, surrounded by a pool of blood. They quickly sprung into action, calling 9-1-1 and reporting what had happened. Irving began to cry over Ferb's dead body, but was pulled away.

"NO!" he cried, "Let me at least…"

"Shut up!" one neighbor yelled "leave the body in peace, the police don't want to find your tears on his body!" he continued.

Irving wanted to ignore him, but something told him to listen to his reasons. He regained what was left of his pride and tried not to cry. But, he failed and broke down once more. While all this was occurring, one of the other next-door neighbors was on the phone,

"Y..yes 1312 Rainbow Drive…yes, yes he's been shot twice ma'am! I think he's dead…alright."

"Well?" Irving asked, sniffling.

"The cops'll be here in ten minutes." She answered gravely.

_From the view points of Officers David Clements and Sean Thompson..._

It was just a regular night shift for officers David Clements and Sean Thompson. The two of them had just finished another call and were about to head out for some dinner at one of their favorite diners when all of a sudden a call came out from dispatch,

"To any available units in the vicinity of Lakewood Community, we have a possible 10-71(**A/N: Shooting)** at the location of 1312 Rainbow Drive."

Officer Thompson responded,

"Dispatch Baker-Two-Charlie is in the vicinity and is 10-76 to location."

He flipped on the switch to activate the sirens and Officer Clements made a quick three hundred sixty degree turn to the other direction.

"1312 Rainbow huh? Hey Thompson, Isn't that where Ferb Fletcher lives" Clements asked.

"Yeah, wonder what could be going on…here I'll request more info from dispatch." He responded.

"Dispatch, Baker-Two-Charlie, do you have any more information on the possible 10-71?" Thompson asked the dispatcher.

"Negative Baker-Two-Charlie, complainant stated that a Caucasian male with green hair had been shot multiple times." Dispatch responded.

The two looked at each other, they had a bad feeling that it was the person they were talking about (These two were also friends of Phineas and Ferb) and they prayed that their worst fears hadn't been realized.

Ten minutes later they arrived on scene, Clements and Thompson got out of their patrol car to meet up with one of the neighbors (the one who called 9-1-1).

"Oh Thank God you guys are here!" she said in relief.

"What's going on here?" Clements asked

"Who got shot?" Thompson asked.

"Ferb Fletcher got shot that's who!" she said in disbelief.

"Any reason why?" Clements asked.

"Not really, I just heard gunshots and a lot of screaming, so I came over here to check on them, and found three other neighbors, some creepy person, and Ferb Fletcher dead with his wife just sitting there."

Clements and Thompson looked at each other in the face and quickly rushed in. Clements headed upstairs while Thompson cleared the house. When Thompson had finished, he rushed upstairs to find a mess of people and blood. He ordered everyone that was not a cop outside.

"Dispatch Baker-Two-Charlie, 10-23 (**A/N: Standby)** at location, subject Ferb Fletcher is 10-45D (Meaning that he's dead)." Thompson said gravely.

"Baker-Two-Charlie, 10-4." Dispatch responded.

Clements took a yellow blanket and gently placed it over Ferb's body, he muttered somewhat of a final farewell. Thompson checked on Vanessa, still in shock.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Clements asked. "Are you alright?" he said shaking her.

Vanessa said nothing, her thoughts still racing. She paid no mind to the officer who was trying to help her. Everything was so…fresh…so recent…she felt as if it was a dream, but not really. Everything that had happened was too stressful on poor Vanessa's mind. She blacked out and hoped that she was dreaming.

Thompson sighed, he got on his radio,

"Dispatch Baker-Two-Charlie, I have a possible witness here who just fainted, requesting 11-41(**A/N:****Ambulance**) on location."

"Baker-Two-Charlie, EMS is en-route standby."

"10-4" Thompson responded.

Clements sighed, he picked up Vanessa and brought her to the couch downstairs…It was definitely going to be a long night for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Website I used for scanner codes (.) Chapter's 6 and 7 are completed and are in the process of being uploaded!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm baack again! with Chapter 6 in hand!**

**A/N: I ****don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO own Cho and Nagata, They are my OC's.**

**A/N: Do enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Cho and Nagata were returning to the office after a somewhat romantic candlelight dinner. It was about nine at night and they were driving along the highway when suddenly Nagata's phone rang. She picked up to see who it was,

"Yes Lieutenant…Wait? What happened?...You can't be…" Nagata sighed, " Yes, we're on our way."

"What happened?" Cho asked.

"Well…Ferb Fletcher's been murdered." She said with a look of horror in her face.

Cho wasted no time. He flicked on the sirens and quickly raced to the scene.

When they arrived there, the officers had already secured the scene. When they got out of their car, it had begun to rain. Cho protected his partner and ran inside to the house where they got dried off. They met up with Lieutenant Ransen who gave them a quick briefing of what they knew so far.

"Any witnesses?" Cho asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, his wife saw the whole thing. But she fainted and is at the hospital right now." Ransen answered,

"So will she talk to anyone?" Nagata asked as they reached the bedroom.

"No, she won't talk to anyone. Our detectives couldn't even get her to talk at the hospital either." Ransen cried in disbelief as they entered the room, placing gloves on their hands.

The three entered the room and saw the coroner's examiners take Ferb Fletcher's body bag onto a gurney. Cho and Nagata looked in horror at what they had seen. Their friend, whom they had seen only hours earlier alive, was now…. lifeless. They didn't know what else to do. They examined the scene carefully for clues along with the other officers, but found nothing that was new. They approached Ransen who seemed to frustrated at the person on the other end of his phone.

"What do you mean she won't…. Are you serious?...Keep trying!...I Don't care just do something!" Ransen yelled into his phone.

"What's up?" Cho asked him

"The half-brained idiot of a detective told me that he's given up on getting information out of Vanessa Fletcher!"

"I see…" Nagata looked at her notebook. "Anything we can do?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll get her to talk." Ransen answered confidently.

The three of them walked outside. It was already daylight outside. Cho took a look at his watch. It read:

7:23 a.m., they had been inside Ferb's house for three hours. Suddenly, the Lieutenant's phone rang rather loudly, startling Cho. Ransen picked up to see who was calling him.

"Shoot!" He yelled "I totally forgot about that!...Alright, yah sure…uh-huh. Ok Bye." He concluded, hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Cho asked.

"I forgot that I had to make house-calls to the family and friends." Ransen answered. "I guess I have to do that." Ransen continued with a sigh.

"Well here," Nagata began, "Let Ben and I help you out. We'll tell the families."

"Well…" Ransen said doubtingly. "I'm not sure…"

"Well Lieutenant, the families know us better," Cho began "I think they'll be a little more calm and more at ease if we come along. You know, familiar faces and all.."

Ransen sighed heavily. Cho had a good point.

"Alright" he relented. "Tell them that it's still our investigation thought" he added as the two agents were stepping into their car.

"Understood" Nagata called back.

They got in their car and sped away to go break the news.

While they were traveling to the Flynn-Fletcher residence, they were stopped by early-morning rush-hour traffic. Cho sighed as their car came to a stand-still. He put his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. He felt Nagata's hand rub his back.

"Hey," she began, "You ok?" she asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Y..yah everything's fine" Cho said rather quickly.

Nagata sighed and took Cho into her arms.

"It's ok you know…" she whispered quietly, "I miss him too…"

Cho said nothing as he tried to process everything.

"I know Sabrina…but," he began.

"But what?" Nagata asked.

"I'm not sure if I can tell the family of what happened." He said with a bit of worry in his voice.

She smiled at him as she held on to his arm,

"You won't be alone," she began "I'll be there too"

Cho couldn't help but smile back,

"Alright." He said with finality.

Nagata continued holding on to his arm. When traffic finally started moving, Nagata had fallen asleep. Cho smiled at her as he continued driving on the freeway.

As they approached the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Cho sighed as he pulled on to the sidewalk. He looked to Nagata, who had already woken up from her quick nap.

"Alright…"He sighed, "Time to make a house call."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 7 is on it's way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with Chapter 7! Much sooner than planned.**

**A/N: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I do own Cho and Nagata, They are my OC's**

**A/N: Do enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Cho and Nagata stepped out of their car. The skies had somewhat cleared, but there were still some heavy clouds in the sky. The ground was wet and there was fresh dew on the grass. The birds happily sang to themselves and the earth, starting a new day in the city of Danville.

_Little Birds_ Cho thought to himself, _Why are you singing? Don't you know what has happened?_ He sighed as he walked up the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Cho was anxiously thinking of what he was going to say to the family. Seeing that Cho was in a bit of distress, she took his hand, assuring him that she was going to be there with him. That act alone made Cho feel that much better. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Cho took a breath,

"Show time" he muttered.

Nagata couldn't help but smile at his comment. They heard shuffling as some yelled,

"I'll get it!".

When the door opened, Linda Flynn-Fletcher peeked outside to see who it was. When she did, she was overjoyed.

"Ben! Sabrina!" she said, hugging them. "So nice to see you two! Come in!" She said as she motioned them inside.

Ben looked around; the Flynn-Fletcher house hadn't changed much since he'd last been there five years ago. He and Nagata followed Linda to the kitchen. When they walked in, her husband, Lawrence looked up from the table.

"Ah! Ben! Sabrina! What brings you here so early?" he asked shaking their hands.

"That's the thing Mr. Fletcher, we wanted to talk to you about your…" Nagata began, but when Phineas who called down interrupted her,

"Mom, Dad, Who is it?"

"It's Ben and Sabrina" Linda called back up.

Cho and Nagata heard him run down the stairs and burst through the kitchen.

"Hey guys." He greeted them both, "Why are you here this early?" he asked them.

"Well Phineas we wanted to talk to you about…." Nagata began again, but was again interrupted. She rolled her eyes and wondered who else could interrupt.

Phineas ran to the door and opened it. When he did, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella all came in to the kitchen.

"Hey kids," Linda called to them, "glad you could make it to breakfast!"

"What is this some kind of party?" Cho whispered to Nagata.

Nagata shrugged.

"Well if it isn't Ben and is sweetheart Sabrina." Buford said walking in, shaking both of their hands.

"Oh hello Ben, Sabrina." Baljeet bowed as he greeted Cho, he turned to Nagata and did the same.

"Hey Ben, Sabrina," Isabella said, greeting them.

"Look guys…" Cho began, when he was interrupted by another knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Phineas yelled. When they heard the door open, shouts of glee could be heard, the rest filed out of the kitchen to investigate. When they got into the living room, they could see a pregnant Candace and her husband Jeremy.

"Candace!" Linda shouted, hugging her daughter. "And Jeremy! So Nice to see you both!" she said turning to her husband.

"Candace darling!" Lawrence said, hugging his daughter and son-in-law, "How's the little one?" he asked, poking her enlarged stomach.

"The baby's doing fine dad!" Candace said, hugging her brother and his friends. She turned to see Ben and Nagata standing there.

"Hey Candace" Ben said hugging her,

"Congratulations Candace." Nagata said hugging her.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly.

"Hey where's Ferb?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh he's probably getting up for work today" Phineas responded.

"Ummm guys" Cho began

"What is it?" Phineas asked.

"Is something wrong?" Linda asked.

"…You could say that," Nagata started, "Come on, take a seat, we have something to tell you guys." She mentioned towards the family to take a seat on the couch. The family and friends of Ferb each pulled up a seat in the living room. Cho and Nagata stood at the front.

"So…" Lawrence began, "What did you have to tell us?" he asked.

"Are you guys getting married?" Buford asked.

"Oh you guys are getting married?" Candace asked. "How lovely!" she said

Cho started turning red, as did Nagata.

"No! We're not getting married." Cho assured them.

"Then why do you both have rings on your fingers?" Baljeet asked.

"Their our class rings Baljeet." Nagata answered.

Buford slapped Baljeet's head.

"Ow!" Baljeet cried in pain.

"That's whatcha get for being stupid!" Buford answered him.

"Look Guys!" Cho began, silencing them. When they were all silent, he continued, "Sabrina and I are not getting married. We have to tell you something, and you're not gonna like what's comin' out of my mouth."

"Well what is it Ben?" Lawrence asked, "Come on, spit it out!"

Cho sighed…

"Mr. Fletcher…your son is dead." Cho answered him gravely.

"W…Wh…Wha…What?" Lawrence stammered.

Linda looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Ben…" Candace, "Please don't tell me…"

"Yes Mrs. Johnson…it is"

"Wait!" Phineas interjected "What happened?"

Cho sighed and shook his head,

"Phineas…Ferb is dead." Cho said, looking him dead in the eye.

Phineas stood there in shock. Everyone else was immediately silenced.

"Ben…"Isabella began,

Linda couldn't take it any more. She fell to her knees and broke down crying. Lawrence ran to comfort her and they both started sobbing.

"Ben, come on man! Stop joking around!" Buford said, with his voice quivering.

"I'm sorry Buford…I'm not joking."

Tears flowed into Buford's eyes. He excused himself from the living room and closed the kitchen door, loudly sobbing. Baljeet wailed in agony for his friend. Isabella shook her head and started crying in her lap. Cho and Nagata looked at each other. There was nothing they could do to help them.

"Who did it?" Phineas asked them.

"Come again?" Nagata asked him.

"I asked who did it Sabrina."

Cho and Nagata exchanged worried looks.

"Phineas…" Nagata started.

He angrily went up to Cho and asked him once more,

"I want answers Ben!" Hey yelled, "Who did it?"

The room became silent.

"Hey man, we don't have any part in this investigation, we can't tell you…" Cho began.

Phineas became enraged and grabbed Cho by the collar and threw him against the wall. Everyone was surprised; no one knew Phineas had this much strength in him.

"Phineas let go of him!" Isabella yelled.

Nagata pried Phineas off of Cho, who was beginning to cough in a desperate attempt to get air. She tried to hold him back, but Phineas was much too strong, so she threw him down to the ground.

"NO!" Linda shouted, trying to help her son, but Lawrence held her back.

Cho regained his bearings and went to help Nagata, struggling to keep him under control. Cho took out a pair of handcuffs from his belt and handcuffed Phineas.

"BEN!" Isabella shouted, "Please don't arrest Phineas!" she begged with him.

Cho picked up a now calm Phineas. He looked at him straight in they eye,

"Phineas…" he began "I know you're angry, sad, frustrated, and confused. Trust me, everyone else here is too…I haven't stopped thinking about it ever since I heard about it…However, that does not give you the right to push me up against a wall and demand answers! That doesn't give you the right to fight with Sabrina!"

The room became silent and no one said a word. Cho sighed and continued,

"You have to control your anger Phineas…we understand, we really do, but the punishment for assaulting federal agents is hefty. You're lucky that Nagata or I didn't actually arrest you." He looked to all the people in the room. " I know you all are feeling the same as we are right now, and we're sorry. There's nothing we can do, there's nothing we can tell you, it's not our investigation, I'm sorry."

He turned Phineas around and took the handcuffs off of Phineas. Phineas shook his hands.

"I…I'm sorry Ben…" he apologized. He turned to Nagata, "I'm sorry Sabrina…"

"Hey," Nagata went up to him and gave him a hug, "Trust me when I say this Phineas, we're going to do everything we can ok? Just please don't do that again, I don't want to have to arrest you."

Cho did the same and the rest of them continued to stay silent. Everyone joined in the hug, crying and sobbing. Cho and Nagata peeled away from them.

"The police are doing everything they can" Cho assured them. "We will find justice."

"Can I see him?" Linda asked.

Cho shook his head, "I'm sorry Mrs. Flynn, he's in the coroner's office right now."

"Ben!" Lawrence interjected, "Did Ferb…you know…" he asked, his voice quivering.

Buford had now joined them, red from crying.

"yes Mr. Fletcher...Ferb died in peace…" Nagata answered.

Thunder cracked and rain began to pour on the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! I'm having trouble with Chapter 8, so that will be posted much later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back once more with Chapter 8! Much sooner than planned!**

**A/N: I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: Cho and Nagata are still my OC's**

**A/N: Do Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The family and friends of Ferb Fletcher passed around a tissue box in order to dry their tears and remove any unnecessary things from their nasal passages. Their sad moment was interrupted when Nagata's phone rang. She picked it up and answered the phone. After a few minutes,

"Uh-huh, goodbye." She concluded by hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Phineas asked.

"That was Washington…They want us back at Quantico for weapons re-qualification, and then they want us to train a lot of the new recruits over there." Nagata answered.

"Seriously?" Cho asked incredulously.

"How long will that take?" Isabella asked, blowing into her tissue.

"Three to four months." Nagata answered.

"And this is you and Ben?" Linda asked.

Nagata looked to Cho and continued,

"Yes ma'am." She answered with a weak smile.

"Alright…" Linda began, giving them both a hug, "We'll miss you guys."

"Yeah," everyone said in unison, giving them each a hug and or a handshake.

Cho and Nagata stepped out the door, but before they did, Cho wanted to remind them of something,

"Alright guys, you know that while we're gone we won't be able to get you any information on this case. If you have any questions, please direct them to Lieutenant Ransen."

They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Alright, be good, don't get into trouble, don't do stupid things, and if you ever need anything…feel free to call us. Alright?" Cho announced to them.

They all muttered their acknowledgements of their understanding. The family and friends all waved them goodbye and went their separate ways, trying to get their life back to normal as well ask they could. However, little did they or their friends in the FBI know that everything was about to change so quickly in the time that short time frame of three to four months.

As the months past after Ferb Fletcher was murdered, the police were getting nowhere with the investigation. Vanessa had fallen into a coma and her father and mother were worried sick about her. Her father even stopped his evil scheming at times just to see his daughter at the hospital. Perry the Platypus, already old and well past his years, could not handle the death of Ferb. As a result, the Flynn-Fletcher's beloved pet died peacefully in his sleep one night. According to some people, they say Perry died from a broken heart. The death of Perry caused Phineas the most pain and agony he had experienced in his life. Nothing his friends and family did could ever get him back to normal.

Phineas soon turned to alcohol, buying cases upon cases of beer. His family and friends, especially Isabella, could not bear to see Phineas like this. They tried to get him help, but nothing worked. Phineas' drunken rage drove everyone away, even his girlfriend, Isabella.

Isabella was the most affected one of this incident. She had lost her best friend and her boyfriend in that instant. She tried her best to help Phineas, only to be pushed away by him. After several months of this same vicious cycle, she finally reached her breaking point. She broke up with him and slowly began dating other people, old flames from her past in an attempt to help her move on. However, she didn't feel the same happiness she did when she was with Phineas. She went from relationship to relationship, breaking hearts and having her heart broken.

Buford wasn't having much luck either; he was always getting into trouble with other people and the law. Buford was arrested several times on crimes ranging from disturbing the peace up to Grand Theft Auto. Since Ferb wasn't there to help Buford think logically, he continued committing crimes. Coming and going from jail was a cycle Buford was all too familiar with.

Baljeet also fell apart within a matter of months. He buried his head in books, sometimes staying inside for hours on hours end, reading. He slowly alienated himself from his friends and his family. Even his girlfriend Ginger couldn't do anything about his constant book reading. The two subsequently broke up, leaving a broken Ginger all alone. Ginger moved away from the Danville area to go to college at Yale.

Linda and Lawrence suffered a similar fate as well. They constantly argued and never got along. Their daughter, Candace and her Husband Jeremy, tried their best to stop the arguing, only to be thrown into the fray. At times Lawrence had to sleep in motels due to the constant volume of arguing. Their last fight ended in Linda going to the hospital and Lawrence in jail for Domestic Violence. The couple finally divorced after three months of constant arguing. They had been married fifteen good years.

Candace and Jeremy could not escape the many months of bad luck to come. Money was tight and their landlord was merciless, demanding rent at any chance from their apartment and demanding even more money. He threatened them with eviction if they failed to do what he said. Jeremy didn't have anywhere else to go, it was too late for him, he lost too much money to his landlord and was forced to work two jobs. It didn't go so well for Candace either, while she was in labor, her husband was working, leaving her with no moral support whatsoever. When she finally had given birth after two long hours of labor, the child was born premature and was forced into a life in the ICU. After that incident, Candace fell ill, unable to help her husband in the fight to keep their apartment. They still managed to stay together, but they were quickly starting to fade as the stress of keeping his two jobs and keeping his wife healthy were starting to wear down on him.

The town of Danville itself took on a new identity. No one in Danville was the same, not even Irving, who had turned into a homeless beggar on the streets, losing everything he had to a life of addiction…a life chained and shackled to Marijuana. He still sits in the front yard of Ferb Fletcher's yard, remembering all of the good times they had together as kids…

When the murder of Ferb Fletcher had reached the president that day, he went before the public and made an address to the people of the United States, declaring it a day of mourning, leaving only a few moments of silence for the fallen genius of America. Even the Prime Minister and Queen of Great Britain also declared that day a day of mourning, saying that Britain had lost one of it's greatest children.

About three months had passed since Ben Cho and Sabrina Nagata left Danville. A new agent replaced Cho and Nagata and they were told to return to their post in Danville. When they got off the plane coming from New York, they first took shop in the Danville Police Station as they waited for the agent in charge of the Danville FBI field office to clear out of their space. As they walked into the station, they noticed someone sitting there in cuffs. It was Buford at the police station, being booked on some kind of crime. Cho and Nagata went over to him.

"Hey Buford!" Cho called out "What's up?"

Buford looked up, he had a sad and depressed look on his face.

"Hey guys…"he mumbled.

"What's up with this?" Cho asked, pointing to the cuffs.

Buford sighed, "I got booked."

"Again?" Nagata asked in shock.

"For what?" Cho asked.

"Attempted burglary."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cho cried, "You usually get minor things! What happened?" Cho asked.

"Ferb Died Man! That's what happened!" Buford responded.

Cho and Nagata exchanged worried glances.

"What do you mean?" Nagata asked.

"I mean that ever since Ferb died, nothing's been the same." Buford answered her.

"Come on Buford, you have to give me more than that!"

Buford sighed and told them to take a seat. He told the stories of each and every person who knew Ferb. Each story shocked Cho and Nagata, who never expected things to turn out like this.

"Where's Phineas?" Cho asked. "Are he and Isabella still together?"

"Them? Together?" Buford asked, laughing.

Cho and Nagata exchanged worried looks once more; Phineas and Isabella were the perfect couple, it seemed as if nothing could tear them apart.

"Oh you guys are serious huh?" Buford asked. "Well, Phineas is a poor drunkard who stays up all night drinking, and sleeps in all day."

"And Isabella?" Nagata prompted him.

"Probably out with another boyfriend. She's had a lot of those you know. Bout'…six" Buford continued.

"Where's Isabella now?" Cho asked.

"Same place she's always been at…her apartment" Buford answered. "Why?" he asked.

"Let's just say we need to fix this. Whatever it is." Cho mumbled to himself.

"We'll be back Buford," Nagata called to him.

They got into their car; Cho started it up and put his hands to his face, wondering what happened. He felt Nagata reassure him with her hand. He looked up to see her weakly smile at him.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"No, Sabrina, I'm not." Cho responded.

"Why?" she persisted.

"Because, I never expected things to turn out this way…" he began, "I just wish I could fix it." He concluded.

"Honey," she began, "No one could have prevented this…no one." She sighed "But I guess we'll try our best to do what we can. We don't have any cases right now. Why not?"

Cho sighed and smiled at her,

"Thanks baby"

"Anytime" she smiled at him.

"Come on," he began, "Let's got get us some answers!"

With that he drove off, he and Nagata were determined to find out what had happened, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! This has been one of the more depressing Chapters that I've written so far, along with Chapter 7 and Chapter 3. Chapter 9 is in development as you read this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back once more with Chapter 9!**

**A/N:I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**__A/N: I do own Cho and Nagata and Marcus, they are my OC's!**

**A/N: DO Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Isabella Garcia Shapiro sat in the living room of her apartment with her new boyfriend, Marcus Cruz, a handsome Latin-American man whom Isabella had met up with at a bar. The two were passionately making out when a loud knock at the front door interrupted them in the moment. Isabella rolled her eyes,

"I'll get it," she said, getting up to open the door.

When she opened the door, she got quite the shock when she saw Cho and Nagata standing at her doorstep.

"Ben…Sabrina…How nice to see you" she said in a sort of agitated tone.

"Hey Izzie, can we…err, Talk to you for a few minutes?" Cho asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Who is it baby?" Marcus called from inside.

"Uhhh...Nobody!" she called back.

"Who was that Ms. Garcia-Shapiro?" Cho asked. "A new friend of yours?"

"Hush!" she quickly ordered him in a feeble attempt to keep the identity of her guests at the door from her new boyfriend. Alas, her attempts were in vain, her boyfriend opened the door to see whom she was talking to and got quite the shock when he saw two FBI agents at the door.

"Who are these two clowns?" he asked in a joking matter. "Cause I'm sure I didn't order a Circus!" he said laughing.

"Benjamin Cho, FBI…This is my partner, Sabrina Nagata." Ben said putting out his hand.

Marcus scoffed and ignored his gesture of good friendship. He turned to see Nagata, and commenced flirting with her at once.

"So…"he began, pushing Isabella out of the way, "The names Marcus," he added, adding a smile, disregarding anything Isabella was saying or doing. "What's yours?" he asked with a charming smile.

"My name is, _I already have a boyfriend_," Nagata replied, also with a smile, "And he's standing right next to me FYI," she noted.

Cho and Isabella tried to hold back their laughs. Nagata was good at insults when she got the chance.

Marcus shook his head in defeat. Guess he wouldn't be getting a date from her, anytime soon. He turned to Cho,

"So what do you want man? Can't you see me and my girl here were busy?"

"If by busy, you mean making out? Then yes, I could hear the oh so wonderful noises emanating from the room. We want to talk with your 'girlfriend' here in private." Cho said sarcastically.

"She in trouble or something?" Marcus asked contemptuously.

"No, we just want to talk to her"

"Well you can't talk to her unless she's in trouble right?" Marcus asked, growing frustrated at the moment.

"Hey Two old friends can't talk together?" Cho shot back.

The air was growing intense around them.

"Well you two are wearing your uniforms, which tells me she's in some kind of trouble." Marcus argued.

"We're off duty sir, we are not here on business or investigation, and we just want to talk. (For the third time in a row)"

"Marcus, please!" Isabella begged, "Just stop and let them in…"

"Stay out of it!" he yelled angrily, shoving Isabella back inside. He tried to slam the door, but Cho and Nagata stopped him.

"Whoa buddy, what's your problem?" Cho asked.

"You're wasting my time, she's not in trouble and you've come here just to annoy me haven't you?" he asked angrily.  
>"We're not wasting your time sir, you are. Now open the door!" Cho commanded.<p>

"How about you shove off!" Marcus yelled closing the door.

Cho and Nagata exchanged confused looks. They decided to leave for lunch and come back later.

The clouds were beginning to move in, blocking in the sun, forcing Baljeet to turn on his reading lamp earlier than expected. After he had completed turning on his lamp, he delved into his latest book, _War and Peace_, which he had already read fifty times, but was becoming frustrated lately due to the fact that he could not decipher its meaning. He was just in the middle of reading when he heard a sudden knock at his door.

"Who is it _this time_?" he cried. He stumbled over the piles of books that had accumulated on the floor. He pushed past the stacks of books that stretched from the floor up to the ceiling of his two-bedroom apartment. After a few minutes of stumbling, he finally got to the door and opened it up. When he saw who was standing outside, it almost made his heart skip a beat. It was his ex-girlfriend, Ginger.

_Why would she be here to see me?_ Baljeet asked himself as he opened the door.

"Oh hello Ginger…"Baljeet muttered.

"Hey Baljeet," Ginger responded meekly.

She hadn't seen her ex in over three months and was not pleased to see how much he had changed. Baljeet had grown a full on moustache and he smelled like dead fish.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yes! Please do come in!" Baljeet scrambled as he opened the door for her.

She entered the room and was immediately hit by the strong scent of day-old curry. She looked inside her ex-boyfriend's messy apartment and was appalled by his living conditions. Books everywhere, trash in places trash shouldn't have been in. Everywhere she looked, books covered the floor, and his collection included everything from Shakespeare to Stephanie Meyer. As she walked past piles upon piles of books, she noticed cockroaches scurrying for cover as their favorite hiding places were trampled and dismembered. She tried to suck it in best she could, but the stench and the unsanitary living conditions were tough for a compulsive Neat Freak, as she so was. Baljeet ushered her on to his couch and she took a seat while Baljeet turned his old 1950's gray recliner around to face her.

"So…" Baljeet began, "What brings you here Ginger?"

"Well," Ginger began, "I was in town and decided to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Oh…" Baljeet said with a long face.

He assumed that she had missed him because, frankly, he had missed her too.

Ginger gave a long sigh; the long moments of awkward silence between the two was becoming almost unbearable. Baljeet also was not doing so well, he went back to reading his book, while they just sat there. Ginger tried to move closer in an attempt to get noticed. Her efforts were in vain however, as Baljeet continued looking into his book. She didn't want to leave him…it had been so long since they had seen each other, but it was getting late…

She cleared her throat and rose from the couch, "Well I have to go Baljeet," she said.

Baljeet paid her no mind, he continued reading his book.

"I'm going now Baljeet…" she tried again.

Silence from him was all that she got. She finally got frustrated and snatched the book from Baljeet. He looked up to see his ex-girlfriend with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted, "You haven't changed one bit!" she continued with tears in her eyes.

Baljeet was confused; he didn't know what she meant. He was the same old Baljeet, just dirtier and more disorganized.

"You still don't get what I mean? Do you?" she asked him, seeing the confused look on his face.

"No I don't," Baljeet answered.

Ginger sighed in frustration,

"I went three months Baljeet, _three months_, without you, I went from relationship to relationship, trying to forget you…but there was a nagging feeling in my stomach that still made me miss _you_, the Baljeet I once knew and loved."

"But I_ am_ still the same Baljeet you knew and loved." He answered her, trying to comfort her.

She pushed him away, "You obviously still don't get it!" she shouted at him, "You're not the Baljeet _I_ knew three months ago…you're some hermit in a messy house who reads books because he's trying to fill a void! A hermit who pushed everyone he knew and loved away!"

Baljeet tried to comfort her again, but she pushed him away once more and ran for the door. Baljeet tried to run after her, but the clutter in his apartment was slowing him down, and he heard the door slam. He fell to his knees amongst the clutter of books. Ginger's words hit him and they hit him hard. He just sat there in his filthy apartment and cried.

Cho and Nagata had returned to Isabella's apartment complex after a short lunch at the local burger joint. They stepped out of their cars on to the windy streets of Danville. They braved the wind and began walking towards her apartment when suddenly,

"Ben! Sabrina!" a voice called from the distance.

Cho and Nagata looked up to see who it was. It was Mrs. DuPont, the sweet old lady who was neighbors with Isabella. They saw her slowly run down the stairs to meet them. She looked funny climbing down in her black, rose-printed dress with a shawl around her. After two long, painful minutes, Mrs. DuPont finally met them.

"Ben! Sabrina!" she stated once more, "It's Isabella!"

"What about Isabella Mrs. DuPont?" Cho asked.

"She…I think she's in trouble" Mrs. DuPont began, gasping for air.

"Calm Down Mrs. DuPont, what do you mean Isabella's in trouble?" Nagata asked her.

"She…Her boyfriend…I think he's beating her up."

Cho and Nagata exchanged worried glances; they quickly rushed to the fifth floor of the apartment complex. They didn't have much time to save their friend

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 10 is in development!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back again with Chapter 10 in tow!**

**A/N: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I do own Cho, Nagata, and Marcus, they are my OC's**

**A/N: DO _Enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Cho and Nagata rushed up five flights of stairs in order to reach Isabella's apartment before it was too late. Mrs. DuPont followed closely behind, if it was a life or death situation, Mrs. DuPont could run as fast as a twenty-year old cross country runner, despite being seventy-seven years old.

"Go inside your apartment and call the Police Mrs. DuPont, let them know what's going on. And Please don't worry! We'll handle it!" Nagata shouted.

"All right dearies, be careful!" the old woman warned them from the safety of her apartment door.

Cho and Nagata rushed over to apartment number 587 and were greeted by the sounds of Isabella and Marcus arguing rather loudly.

"I can't believe you cheated on me _again _Marcus!" she yelled.

"What? You Jealous?" Marcus taunted.

They heard glass being smashed and were immediately concerned, but they couldn't enter Isabella's residence forcefully unless she was in danger.

Cho pounded on the door, but the arguing didn't seem to stop.

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro! This is the FBI! Open this door immediately!" Cho yelled, continuing to pound on the door.

"Don' you Dare Open that Door!" Cho could hear Marcus yelled

"I don't care what you think Marcus I'm opening the door!" Isabella shouted to her "boyfriend".

"Oh No you're not!" Marcus called back.

They heard Isabella scream in terror, demanding to Marcus to let her go. Cho looked to Nagata, who nodded. They could now legally and forcefully enter Isabella's apartment, fearing that her life was in immediate danger. They drew their firearms and Cho; they had to get their friend out of that dangerous situation, no matter what the circumstances were.

_Meanwhile_

Buford walked the busy streets of Danville with his hands in his shorts pocket. He sighed as he approached the Danville Parole Officers building. Buford was heading there for a meeting with his Parole Officer. At this meeting, his parole officer would determine if Buford would keep or get his Parole revoked and get sent back to jail.

He pushed through the doors into the air-conditioned building. He sighed as he walked outside his Parole officer's office and sat on one of the chairs, waiting.

After ten minutes, another parolee came out of the building, but he wasn't free, this man was in cuffs. This made Buford a bit nervous, but he put on his game face and walked into the office when his name was called.

"Hello Buford," His parole officer said greeting Buford.

"Sup?" Buford responded.

"Alright, so we're here to see whether your parolee status remains or is revoked." His Parole officer stated to him, mentioning for Buford to take a seat.

Buford sat down nervously, he didn't particularly want to go back to jail again, but whatever he was feeling, he kept behind a bored, uncaring face.

His Parole officer slowly looked through Buford's file, making Buford nervous with every strange look he gave the file, but he couldn't worry too much about it.  
>"Alright Buford," his Parole officer began,<p>

Buford took a deep breath; he was ready for whatever came at him.

"Your record here was put together very poorly by the city attorney, none of the files make sense and some records from different people were stuck randomly in here. I can't say for certain about your parolee status, but for now, you're still on parole and your court date is still set…attend that court date and the judge will determine whether you will be placed off of parole or not."

Buford grinned; he thanked his Parole officer and strolled out of the office a free man. It was a small victory for Buford, but the battle was just beginning for Buford…

_Back At Isabella's Apartment…_

Cho glanced at Nagata, who nodded that she was ready to go. Cho wasted no time and quickly proceeded to kick down Isabella's front door. The door quickly swung open and the two entered into her apartment, guns drawn. The two agents were shocked to see a badly beaten and bloody Isabella with Marcus holding her by her shirt collar, ready to strike at her again with his fist. He looked up and to his surprise, saw two FBI agents with weapons pointed straight at him.

"Drop her Marcus!" Cho ordered.

Isabella looked at Cho and Nagata with pleading eyes, begging them to end her misery.

"I said Drop Her Marcus!" Cho ordered again.

"Make me!" Marcus shouted to them.

"You're Damn Right I will!" Cho shouted back, "Now Drop Her!"

"Is this not enough Marcus?" Nagata asked him, "Two FBI agents with loaded pistols pointed right at your head?" Nagata cleared her throat and continued, "We could kill you right now if need be." Nagata said, trying to bluff, buying more time for the police to assist them.

"You can't kill me!" Marcus shouted. "She isn't dead!" pointing to Isabella, who was lying in the floor, was moaning quite loudly.

"Look at her!" Nagata screamed at him.

Cho gulped nervously, he hadn't seen her this angry in a long time.

"You expect me to believe she isn't dead? Look at her Marcus! Look!" she shouted, pointing at her bloodied friend, "look at all that blood Marcus!"

Marcus took a look again at the agent's weapons, he certainly didn't want to get shot, but he didn't want to let go of Isabella either. He debated his decision in his mind at least three or four times with Cho and Nagata's weapons still pointed at him. After a few minutes of debating, he finally obeyed and set his battered girlfriend down and put his hands in the air. By this time the Danville police department had already dispatched Officers Clements and Thompson to the location. They too had entered the apartment with their guns drawn.

"We'll take it from here," Clements whispered to the two FBI agents, who moved to let the officers take care of their problem, still pointing their weapons in case Marcus tried anything stupid.

"Get on the ground Marcus, you know the drill…" Thompson ordered

Marcus obeyed and did as he was told, laying flat on the ground with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. Marcus sighed heavily as Clements, Thompson ran to cuff him. Cho and Nagata went to check on the beaten Isabella.

"Izzie?" Cho asked, "Izzie you alright?"

Isabella was in a state that was between conscious and unconscious. She was able to understand somewhat of what Cho was asking her. She shook her head weakly, everything hurt so much; she couldn't feel the pain from her face. Everything ached, so much that she couldn't take another few seconds of this. Her body gave out and her blurred vision went black.

Cho sighed,

"Hey Clements!" Cho shouted to the African American Officer

"Yah?" Clements replied,

"Would you mind rolling medical ASAP? Izzie here just blacked out."

"Yah, I'll get right on it." Clements responded as radioed dispatch,

"Dispatch, Baker-Two-Charlie, 11-41, victim is unconscious at the moment, but is still breathing at location 441 Mesa Lane, Apartment 587."

"Baker-Two-Charlie Standby, EMS is en-route." A voice emanated in Cho's earpiece, which as tuned into the Danville Police Scanners.

"10-4" Clements responded as he gave Cho the thumbs up.

"You know I'd like to thank you for that." Thompson spoke up,

"Thank us for what? We did what was needed." Nagata responded with a smile.

"Well that, and the fact that you got one of the most violent domestic violence offenders in the state off the street."

"What do you mean by that?" Cho asked,

"Marcus has been arrested for numerous Domestic violence cases over the past 4 years, he's gotten a whole bunch of assault charges, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder."

Cho and Nagata exchanged looks of relief and concern, they wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been here. Would Marcus have killed her?

The ambulance arrived about twenty minutes later. Cho and Nagata, having explained their sides of the story, followed the ambulance to the hospital; they were going to get answers from Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 11 will be published sometime this weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 11. This is more oef a filler Chapter, and I promise that the real action is coming soon :)**

**A/N: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**__A/N: DO enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Jeremy Johnson stepped out of his blue Nissan Maxima, into the night skies of Virginia Beach, Virginia. He sighed as he trudged along into his apartment. It had been a long day, working over time at both of his jobs. One of which started at about 3:30 in the morning. He couldn't wait to get home, take a bath, and spend some quality time with his wife, Candace. When he finally got to their apartment number, 112, he took out his keys to the apartment from his pocket. When he looked up again, he saw a bright orange sticker stuck on to the front of his door. He looked at it closely and was shocked when he read it,

_Notice of Eviction: The State of Virginia and The City of Virginia Beach hereby decree that the occupants of this dwelling place must leave within 30 days of this notice being received or read. _

Jeremy couldn't believe it; he quickly opened the door and went to go find his wife, and just what could have gotten them evicted from their apartment?

He entered inside and set his things down on the table,

"Candace?" Jeremy called, "Candace, honey you there?"

No response was given. Jeremy went to investigate to see where she had run off. He looked in every room in his apartment possible, still no signs of her. He was about to give up hope when he remembered that he had forgotten to check their bedroom. The door was closed and locked.

"Candace?" Jeremy shouted, "Candace are you ok? Can you open the door?"

Silence was all that he got in response. With each moment passing, he began to panic. When he finally couldn't get the door open on his twelfth try, he put every last bit of strength he had into his body and rammed the door. Three tries later, he was successful. When he entered his bedroom, he nearly blacked out. His wife was lying on the floor, unconscious, clutching a bottle of pills. When Jeremy picked up the bottle, he wasted no time in calling the Paramedics; he wouldn't have much time to save her life…

_Meanwhile..._

When Isabella began to regain consciousness, her memory of the events of the past few hours still burned in her mind. The pain in her body ached all over from the cuts and bruises. She couldn't believe that her seventh relationship apart from her time with Phineas, ended in this…again. She stared at the clock and saw that it was about 8:25 in the morning. She thought about the past six relationships…most of her ex-boyfriends were violent and abusive. Only two of them, although still abusive, were not violent. She wanted to cry, but when she heard voices right outside her door, her vision still fuzzy, she couldn't' exactly see who was coming into her room

"She's right in here ma'am," the doctor whispered

"Thank you," the voice whispered in response, it was her mother.

"You can take a seat by the rolling chair, can I get you two anything?" the doctor asked Vivian and her two guests.

"We're fine, we can pull up one of the chairs in here," the voice answered. It was Cho.

She cursed silently; she didn't exactly want to talk to Cho and Nagata about what happened, but nonetheless she couldn't avoid it. By this time her vision had fully cleared and she turned to look at who was in her room. Her mother was sitting on one of the doctor's rolling chairs, wearing the same thing she always had been for ten years. She then saw Cho and Nagata slowly nodding off in each other's arms. She couldn't blame them; they were had a rough night last night. She was just about to think of what had happened when a quick embrace from her mother made her forget everything.

"Oh _mija!_" Vivian shouted with glee "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Isabella smiled, "Yes mom, I'm ok"

"What happened Isa? _Aye_! You're all beat up!" Vivian scolded.

"They didn't tell you mom?" Isabella asked, surprised.

"No _hija _they just told me that you were here, so I rushed to come see you."

Isabella sighed as her mom put her hands on her shoulder,

"Isa, you have to tell me, I want to help." Vivian assured her daughter.

"Mom…Please…It wasn't anything major, Marcus and I just had a…fight" Isabella told her mother meekly.

"Marcus?" She asked hysterically.

Isabella knew she had made a mistake when she told her mother about her and Marcus' fight. She sat there and listened to her mother rant on and on. She looked to see if Cho and Nagata were still awake. She saw Cho was awake and silently chuckling as he saw the show unfold in front of him. She looked straight into his brown eyes, begging him to end her misery. She saw him mouth the words,

_No way Jose, this is too funny!_

She gritted her teeth and shot him a death glare, but to no avail, Cho was still laughing.

"Mom!" Isabella shouted in an attempt to quiet her hysterical mother, "I'm 23 years old already! I can take care of myself!"

"Well it's obvious you can't because you've ended up here! _Again_!" Vivian shot back.

"I only ended up here because of Marcus!"

"And you wouldn't have ended up here if you hadn't picked the wrong boyfriend!"

"Mother!" Isabella shouted, "Marcus was a good man!"

"Oh was he?" a voice called.

The two turned and saw Nagata slowly getting up after she had just woken up from her nap.

"Are you sure about that Isabella?" she asked, "Because the last memory I have of him included Ben and I holding him at gunpoint in an attempt to keep him from beating you up!"

"He was a good man!" she insisted, "…He just had some problems."

"Yeah, he had some problems alright…"Cho muttered

Isabella shot him another death glare.

"Look Isabella, I don't know, or care to be honest, how good of a man Marcus was. Bottom line is, he tried to kill you." Cho stated gravely.

Isabella sighed,

"Look…" She began, "You guys didn't know Marcus like I did and you never will. Now if you're finished, please leave me alone."

"Isa…"her mother began,

"Please mom," she begged, "Just…leave me alone…"

Vivian sighed, "Alright, I'll go."

Vivian got up and left. Cho and Nagata followed her out. When they closed the door,

"I don't know anymore Ben…" Vivian sighed, "It's like she wants help, but doesn't want it at the same time."

Cho nodded and Nagata took a deep breath.

"Here…" she began, "let me talk to her, I think I might be able to convince her to stop dating this guy and maybe get some answers."

Cho and Vivian nodded,

"Alright then," Cho began, "I'm gonna got have a look-see round the hospital,"

He have her a small kiss on the cheek and walked away, giving her a mock salute.

Nagata started turning red, letting her mind melt into her heart. She could have stayed that way forever, but Vivian quickly reminded her of what she had to do. She quickly regained some of her composure and entered Isabella's room. Isabella rose and turned to turn her away.

"Isabella?" she asked

"What?" Isabella responded,

"I think it's time you and I had a…girl-to-girl talk" Nagata answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Like I said, The real action's coming. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys keep me going!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 12! I'm trying to expedite some of the fillers so that I can get right down to the real action!**

**A/N: I DON'TOwn _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: DO Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Isabella sat up in her bed and sighed.

"Look, I know it's painful what you've gone through Isabella, believe me I know." Nagata began,

"And what would that be Sabrina? Have you had to have your heart broken by a guy that you thought would have been the one but turned out not to be?" she asked.

Nagata took a deep breath and began, "Yeah. Yeah I have. But that's not important right now. What I'm here for are answers."

"What could you possibly want to know so desperately?" Isabella asked.

"Well in case you were not aware, but Ben and I were out of town for the past three or four months and come back to find our friend's lives down the toilet."

"Well what do you guys know?" Isabella asked, "Who told you?"

"Buford did," Nagata answered her

"Buford?" Isabella asked in confusion,

"Yes, Buford told us. But that's not it! We're straying too far from the topic Izzie"

"Just what do you want to know?" Isabella asked, growing frustrated.

"We just want to know why you and Phineas broke up. Why you started down this path." Nagata told her.

"That's…well…"Isabella began,

"A long story?" Nagata asked,

"Yeah…a long story" Isabella muttered,

Nagata shifted herself and folded her hands,

"I'm in the mood for a long story," she told her with a smile.

Isabella sighed, she couldn't keep this secret for much longer.

"Alright, it all started when…."

As Isabella started her story, Nagata intently listened. Isabella went on to explain what had happened between her and Phineas three months ago. Apparently, Phineas' drunken rage could not be taken under control. He became so aggressive as the days past that he broke most of the nice China plates in his apartment. It progressed until he basically nearly injured Isabella with a flying vase.

"So after that you decided to date other people?" Nagata asked

"No, not exactly, I tried calling him after that. He disconnected his phone after the first thirty calls. So I went over to his house to see what the problem was, he told me to just get out when he saw me."

"So is that when you decided to end it?" Nagata asked,

"…yeah. I yelled to him through the door that it was over between us."

"And his response?"

"'Good!"'

"I see…" Nagata nodded in understanding.

"That wasn't really much, I just shrugged it off and gave a week."

"And?" Nagata asked

"And…well…I went to his apartment about a week later, just to check on him..and…" she began, but tears choked her.

Nagata put her hand on Isabella's shoulder,

"Hey it's going to be ok Isabella. I'm here" she told her in a comforting voice, "What happened next?" she asked.

Isabella sniffed,

"Well…we got into an argument…"

"And?" Nagata asked, pressing her further,

"…He…He…hit me…"

Nagata gasped,

"No way. That's not Phineas." Nagata said in shock.

"Well he did Sabrina!" Isabella replied.

"Was he drunk?" Nagata asked,

"I…I don't know…Maybe" Isabella continued, taking a tissue and blowing her nose.

Nagata looked at Isabella's red face and decided to not press on any further.

"So what did you do after?"

" After that…. I kind of just sat there and cried for a few days, after a few weeks I swore I would never date again."

"So what made you start dating again?"

"I…I don't know…I guess I just wanted to do some exploring…go out on my own." Isabella answered.

"Ever think it was just to fill some kind of void? The void that you experienced when you broke up with Phineas?"

"What do you mean Sabrina?" Isabella asked, confused

"What I mean is that you're looking for the kind of love you and Phineas shared when you were together right?"

Isabella nodded her head.

"So you went on a mad hunt just to find the right guys, starting with old flames."

Isabella nodded her head once more; she began to think about everything that she went through with all of her ex-boyfriend's. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize why she was in these terrible relationships.

"What would you know?" she scoffed, "you couldn't possibly know what I'm going through".

Nagata sighed, she figured out quickly what Isabella was trying to do. She looked up to see Isabella, waiting patiently for her reply. However, being trained in the art of Psychological chess by Cho, she quickly saw through what most people would have figured was pure ignorance.

"Well of course I'd know Isabella," she began, starting her move, "I was in one myself."

"Really?" she asked.

"Mmhm," Nagata told her as she began her story.

Isabella folded her hands and sat back in her hospital bed as Nagata began to tell her story of her and her abusive ex-boyfriend. As Nagata told her story, Isabella was taken a-back by the similarities between her and her various experiences.

"So when did you and Cho start…you know?" Isabella interjected,

"Hmm…" Nagata began as she thought back a few years, " About after we rescued Phineas from his kidnapper two years ago." She thought back nostalgically with a smile.

"I envy you sometimes Sabrina," Isabella told her, remembering all the good times she, Phineas, and the now-deceased Ferb had oh so many years ago…

"Why is that Isabella?" Nagata asked, fairly confused,

"You and Cho got something special, Ginger and Baljeet are getting along quite well, some of my other friends are now happily engaged or married. Me? I'm stuck here with a drunkard for a lover and a mess of abusive ex-boyfriends."

"It's not that Ben and I or any of your friends have something special…it's just that you never really wanted to get back with Phineas after…" Nagata continued before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's open!" the Isabella called.

When the door opened, Cho stepped in,

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something here?"

"No, you're fine Ben," Isabella answered him,

"I can come back later…"  
>"It's fine Ben," Nagata reassured him, "What's going on?"<p>

"Oh, we have to go in about twenty minutes." Cho answered

"Why?" Nagata asked

"We have to meet the new director of the Danville Field office in two hours," he told her,

"Oh crap…" Nagata muttered, "I completely forgot," she told Cho, embarrassed.

"Naw no need to worry, I completely forgot too until Janice called me and told me about it."

"So when should we go?" Nagata asked,

"As soon as you're done here," Cho answered.

Nagata turned to Isabella,

"I'm so sorry Isabella." Nagata apologized, bowing her head.

"It's perfectly fine Sabrina."

"So…I'm not sure if I was of help. But do you get where I'm coming from?" Nagata asked,

"Yes." Isabella answered sheepishly,

"Well here," Nagata told her, handing her a card, "Call Cho or I if you need anything more, we'll be glad to answer your questions."

Isabella nodded silently as Nagata got up and left with Cho to prepare for their upcoming event. As they left, Isabella readjusted her position on the bed. She took a look at the card and placed it gently on her stand. The sun was already up and the birds were already singing their songs. Isabella sighed as she and her thoughts shared the room. She slowly began to think. After a few hours, she called the nurse in,

"Yes ma'am?" the nurse asked Isabella politely,

"May I see the doctor?"

"Certainly ma'am…May I ask why?"

"I'm just feeling…a lot better now and I was wondering if I could be discharged."

"Alright, stay here, I'll get the doctor," the nurse stated as she rushed out of the room to get the doctor. Isabella was going to do something she should have done months ago, get back together with Phineas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 13 will be on it's way. Like I said, I'm trying best I can to expedite the plot so we can see some real action!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello Guys! I'm back again with Chapter 13! **

**A/N: I DON'T** **own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: DO enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Isabella stepped outside of the doors of the Danville General Hospital. A cool breeze hit her face as she and her mother; Vivian strolled over to the number 232, which would take her back to her apartment. The earlier events that lead to her discharge from the hospital played back in her head. She and the doctor had quite the heated debate before the doctor, seeing that Isabella was perfectly fine, agreed to discharge her. Isabella grinned as she and her mother boarded the bus.

"Mom?" Isabella asked,

"Yes Isa?" Vivian replied

"…. Can I…talk to you about something?" Isabella asked sheepishly,

"Sure Isa, but not here, when we get home." Vivian answered, looking around nervously at the other passengers.

Isabella shook her head and sighed, what she wanted to say to her mother wasn't going to be easy. Now she was just making it harder.

As the bus passed by the town square, she began to think about how her mother would react to her and Phineas getting back together. She ran every possible scenario in her head. Her mom wasn't too thrilled when she told her what happened between the two of them a few months ago. With each scenario that Isabella put through her head, the more nervous she became. When she saw they had reached their stop, they stepped off the bus and the two of them strolled to her mother's house. The house she grew up in right across the street from the Flynn-Fletchers. As they neared the house, Isabella looked towards the Flynn-Fletcher house. The house stayed the same as it had for all those many years. However, only one thing changed…the house was empty, abandoned. The last of the occupants, Linda and Lawrence, separated. Lawrence flew back to England while Linda…well no one really knew where she was, some say she went back home to live with her parents. She shivered as the emotions from those summers at the Flynn-Fletcher residence flowed back into her memory. As Isabella turned into her driveway, she looked up at the house she, for 19 years of her life, called home. She and her mother opened the door and Isabella was able to enter into her childhood once more. She took a deep breath; the scents of her childhood were still present. She looked around the house, and saw that nothing had changed. She went and explored her home. She first ran upstairs to visit her room. When she got to the top of the stairs, she found her door was closed. When she opened it, a small animal attacked her with kisses of love.

"Pinky!" Isabella cried as her Chihuahua welcomed her back. She hadn't seen her beloved pet in months. She picked him up as she looked into her bedroom. Everything looked the way it did when she left it.

After twenty minutes of exploring the house from top to bottom, she heard her mother call her from the kitchen. She quickly rushed down the stairs with Pinky in tow.

"Yes?" she asked her busy mother.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Vivian asked, putting the last of the dishes away in the dishwasher.

"…Yeah," Isabella muttered nervously. "Can we go to the couch? You're probably not going to like what I'm going to tell you next."

Jeremy sat in the waiting room for over two hours while the doctors desperately raced against the clock to pump Candace's stomach in order to get rid of the pills she had overdosed on earlier that evening. He was dozing in and out when one of the nurses called his name,

"Mr. Johnson?" the nurse called,

"Yes ma'am?" Jeremy responded.

"The doctor would like to speak with you."

Jeremy stood up and followed the nurse past the long hallways of the Virginia Beach Hospital. When they had finally reached her room, they met the doctor who was just about to enter.

"Hello there Jeremy!" the doctor greeted, shaking his hand.

"Hi there." Jeremy muttered with a smile, "How is she?" Jeremy asked with a look of concern.

"Ah yes! Please do come in, we have much to discuss" the doctor told him, mentioning Jeremy to come in.

Jeremy entered the small room. There wasn't much to it, just a hospital bed, and a small drawer with a vase full of flowers, presumably left there by Stacy.

"All right Mr. Johnson, please have a seat," the doctor told him, pointing to one of the chairs.

Jeremy took his seat and the doctor continued, "Well Mr. Johnson, Candace here will be just fine. We were able to pump her stomach and rid her system of the excess toxins."

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief; his wife was saved in the nick of time.

"However," the doctor began,

_Oh no_ Jeremy thought, _what now?_

"We're going to have to keep her for a few days."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, confused

"For a 72-hour psychiatric evaluation." The doctor responded,

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Jeremy interrupted, "What do you mean by that? Are you saying my wife's suicidal?" Jeremy asked, his voice rising.

"…Well," The doctor began.

"My wife is _not_ suicidal sir. She's perfectly fine!" Jeremy yelled,

"Calm down Mr. Johnson!" the doctor shot back, "I'm not saying that your wife is…but considering the circumstances, I'm required _by law_ to put her under the 72-hour Psychiatric evaluation! No one person over doses on pain killers for no reason!"

Jeremy sighed,

"And if your _evaluation_ finds that she is?" Jeremy asked, lowering his voice.

"She'll be placed in a mental institution sir."

"W…What?" Jeremy asked, his eyes becoming wider.

"Unfortunately sir…however, that won't be unless the psychiatrist determines that she is not a danger to herself or others." The doctor told him as he stood, "Don't worry too much about it sir." The doctor assured him, "she'll be just fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to do."

The doctor walked out of the room, leaving Jeremy and Candace by themselves. He rolled his chair over to her side and took her hand and sighed. It was definitely not his day…

"Are you insane Isa?" Vivian yelled, "He hit you!"

"But he didn't mean it! He was drunk!" Isabella shot back,

"Drunk or not, he still hit you!" Vivian responded angrily.

Isabella was taken aback; she hadn't seen her mother this angry since…

Vivian, seeing what she had done,

"I'm sorry _hija_," Vivian said, taking her daughter under her arms, "It's just that…"

"I know mom." Isabella answered,

"I…I just don't want you to get hurt again." Vivian told her daughter.

"I know mom, but I'm twenty-three now. Plus…I think Phineas needs me." Isabella answered,

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked, confused.

"…I…I just gave up on him…I left him to fend for himself…he really needed someone…and no one was there for him." Isabella told her mother, tears forming in her eyes.

Vivian saw her daughter's tears, and like every good mother, embraced her child, patting her daughter on the back, encouraging the tears to flow.

After a good minute or so of crying, Isabella pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Then go to him Isa," Vivian told her daughter, "if you've come to this realization and if you're right…he needs you! Go!"

Isabella sniffed, "Thanks mom!" she hugged her mother before running upstairs into her room.

"But please don't go alone!" Vivian called to her,

"I won't!" Isabella responded.

Isabella quickly ran to her room and shut the door. She took out her phone along with the card Nagata had given her. She put the number into her phone and pressed the green call button. She heard the phone ring about three or four times before someone on the other line picked up,

"Hello?" the voice asked, it was Nagata,

"Hey Sabrina," Isabella said, "Do you have a moment?"

"Hold on just a sec…" Nagata told her, as she shuffled the phone around, "There!" Nagata said triumphantly, "You're on speaker Isabella, what did you need?"

"I need you and Ben to do a favor for me," Isabella answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 14 should be coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 14! **

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb,_ but I DO own my OC's**

**__A/N: DO ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"And what would that be Isabella?" Nagata asked

"Umm…I was wondering if…." Isabella began, but was shortly interrupted by a knock at the door, coming from Nagata's end of the line.

"It's open!" Nagata called to her visitor.

"Hey there's my favorite girl!" Isabella heard a voice call; it was Cho's voice.

"Hi," she heard Nagata muttered as she went over to meet Cho.

They had a quiet conversation, but when it was done, Isabella heard Nagata mutter,

"We're not alone,"

"Oh! Hey there Izzie!" Cho called out, "…Sorry if you had to hear that!" Cho apologized,

"It's fine Ben," Izzie responded

A few moments of awkward silence flew by

"So…Izzie…you told Sabrina that you needed a favor from us?" Cho asked

"Umm…yeah, I was wondering if you guys would accompany me in seeing Phineas." Isabella answered

"Interesting, why would that be?" Cho asked

"Just…I've done some thinking…and I decided that I wanted to get back together with him." Isabella answered, "Plus…I just need some protection just in case…"

"I don't know Isabella," Cho began,

"Please?" Isabella begged, "I really have to do this."

"I see…" Cho began thoughtfully. She heard him sigh as he muttered something in Mandarin,

"Alright…" Cho said, relenting, "but let's do it tomorrow ok? Sabrina and I have one hell of a hectic night ahead."

"Thank you so much!" Isabella shouted with Glee,

She heard Cho and Nagata chuckle,

"And it's about time we left Sabrina. We'll pick you up tomorrow at your house. Ok?" Cho asked,

"Ok," Isabella responded.

"Bye," Nagata called,

"Bye," Isabella responded.

She flopped on to her bed and looked at the time, it was already about five in the afternoon. She heard her mother call her down for dinner. Tomorrow she was going to see Phineas for the first time in three months.

The was setting as Baljeet pulled into the parking lot of the Danville performing arts center, built by Phineas and Ferb as a gift to the city. However, Baljeet wasn't there for the music, he was there to see Ginger, his ex-girlfriend. He had been having these feelings for her that he just simply couldn't over come; he had to prove that he was still the man she loved.

As he thought about this, he gave his prepaid ticket to the usher, who showed him a seat towards the front of the stage. Having cleaned up after three months of living in filth made Baljeet feel slightly uncomfortable, but if it helped in getting Ginger back, he was willing to do everything and anything just for her. He took his seat just as the lights in the hall grew darker and the whispers amongst the other audience members died down. As Baljeet took his seat, the conductor of the symphony orchestra stepped on to the stage. Applause could be heard as the Conductor bowed and shook hands with the concertmaster (the first chair of the first violins). He tried to pick out Ginger in the never-ending sea of musicians.

After a few minutes, he spotted her sitting on the bench, ready to play the Grande piano. She was wearing a black dress that fit her curves well. Baljeet was mesmerized by it as she looked to the conductor, who nodded his head. When she received his cue, she began to play the first few notes of Mozart's Sonata No.16. The audience was immediately taken a-back. It had been a while since they had heard something this wonderful before. Baljeet just sat there in awe, he had forgotten how beautiful her and her playing was.

He sat through the entire concert, letting the sweet sounds of the symphony orchestra hit his ears. When the concert was over, he walked back stage and saw Ginger, surrounded by her friends, all congratulating her. Baljeet gulped nervously as he walked over to her. As he did, her friends left one-by-one, making it easier for Baljeet to carry out his plan. As the last of her friends left, she looked up, only to see Baljeet standing there. She frowned as he walked over to her,

"What do you want?" she asked him,

"Can we talk?" Baljeet replied, "In private?"

Ginger sighed heavily,

"Sure."

They walked over to a quieter part of the stage,

"What is it Baljeet? I have things to do." she asked rather contemptuously,

"I…"Baljeet began, but was interrupted by one of the orchestra's violin players, a tall Caucasian man with brown hair, wearing a very nice tuxedo.

"Hey Ginger," he greeted, "…Hello, friend of Gingers'," the man laughed as he greeted Baljeet.

"Hey Bret, what's up?" Ginger asked

"Well…Since I have some extra free time….I was wondering if you'd like to grab some chow down by the Thai restaurant."

Ginger laughed, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Sweet…I gotta run, see yah!" Bret called as he ran to meet with the conductor.

She turned her attention to Baljeet, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked,

"Nothing….it's nothing…." Baljeet muttered to himself, "I have to go," Baljeet called, running out of the building. He failed at getting her back and he had so much to tell her too…

(The next day….)

Isabella awoke in her bedroom, and as she did, her head hit the screen of her laptop. She had fallen asleep at the computer…regardless, she prepared herself for the day ahead…she was going to see Phineas again for the first time since they separated. She waited downstairs for twenty minutes, watching the Morning talk-shows they aired on tv every morning. She was getting into the good part when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Isabella called to her mother,

She ran and opened the door, to find Cho and Nagata standing outside her door.

"Good Morning Izzie." Cho greeted,

"Ready?" Nagata asked,

"Mmhm, Mom! I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours!" she called,

"Alright! But be careful!" her mother warned,

"I will Mom!" Isabella called back as she shut the door.

"Alright," Cho muttered, "Let's get this show on the road…"

They got into the car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 15 is coming right up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with my longest chapter ever! This officially begins the start of the action!**

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: DO Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The three of them drove along the surface streets of Danville up to Phineas' apartment. With each passing house, Isabella grew increasing anxious; she didn't know what their encounter was going to be like.

_Will he hit me again? What will he do? What will he say?_ All these and more ran through her mind. She had thought about everything so much that she didn't notice that they had already arrived. She shook herself out of her trance and opened the car door and stepped out. She ran to meet Cho and Nagata, staring at the worn down apartment.

"Phineas lives _here?_" Nagata asked incredulously

"Yeah, last time I saw him." Isabella answered

"Man Izzie, Phineas has really outdone himself this time…" Cho interjected.

The three of them climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment complex. As they neared Phineas' door, the strong stench of Alcohol, mixed with God knows what, became increasingly present. She heard Cho and Nagata cough rather loudly, their noses unable to bear the stench. The strong scent grew as they neared the door. By the time they had reached the doorway, Cho and Nagata had their shirt collars around their noses in a desperate attempt to keep the stench out.

"Well…"Cho sighed, "Here goes nothing!"

He knocked on the door three times, to which he received no response. He sighed and tried again, pounding on the door. They waited about ten minutes before Phineas finally opened the door,

"What?" he asked contemptuously, holding a bottle of beer in his left hand.

Isabella's eyes widened, Phineas had changed…and not in a good way too. He looked terrible, he hadn't shaved in months, showing off a red, scruffy beard. His hair also looked atrocious, it was all over the place. Phineas also wore an orange t-shirt, stained with grease and vomit; his blue jeans were an unrecognizable color and were stained quite badly. A terrible smell emanated from his body, attracting flies and other…insects.

"Hey Phineas, remember us?" Cho asked, interrupting Isabella's observations.

Phineas thought a moment,

"No…No I don't…." he muttered

"…It's Ben, Phineas. You don't remember me?" Cho prodded.

Phineas thought again, but the alcohol did quite the number on his memory.

"Ben…" Phineas began thinking, using his free hand to rub his temple, a sign of a hangover. After three more painful minutes, Phineas shot up like a light bulb had gone off in his head,

"Ben...and…Sabrina!" he said lightly, "Good to see you two again!"

Cho prodded Isabella slightly forward,

"Good to see you too Phineas," Cho began, "Do you remember her?"

Phineas looked at Isabella, cocking his head towards the right, studying her. Isabella felt herself turn red, she felt so…odd, so…insecure? Maybe, she couldn't tell.

Isabella saw Phineas' eyes widen,

"Yeah…Isabella?" he muttered.

"Right!" Cho responded happily.

"May we come in?" Nagata asked

"Sure," he answered, letting the three of them pass him.

When they had entered into his apartment, the smell grew increasingly worse, and everywhere they went they stepped in empty beer bottles and cans. With it, trash and bits and pieces of unfinished, rotting food lined the walls and shelves. Isabella heard Cho mutter something in Cantonese as he stepped to avoid the multitude of beer cans that littered the floor. They walked over to Phineas, who was clearing his couch so that they had a place to sit. As Isabella sat, she looked around and the memories of the past flooded her memory. It had turned from a place where she and Phineas used to talk and have fun, into a place that smelled like crap and looked like a clip from the show _Hoarding: Buried Alive._

"So…how have you been these days Phineas?" Nagata asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Alright I guess…" Phineas muttered

"I see you've gotten into drinking," Cho noted observantly

"Yeah…It helps with a lot of things that have gone on." Phineas responded

"I see…" Nagata said.

"So why are you guys here?" Phineas asked,

"Just wanted to ask you some questions, since we've been out of the loop for a while." Cho replied

"Well…in short, I've gone to drinking, Buford's a criminal, Baljeet's a hermit, Isabella and I broke up." Phineas responded, looking straight at Isabella.

Isabella shifted, she felt quite uncomfortable being in this conversation and felt out of place.

"We got that much Phineas, but if you don't mind me asking, why?" Nagata asked, facing Phineas.

"Well…times have been rough since Ferb…you know." Phineas answered,

"I see…so…the drinking is like a way to get rid of the pain right?" Nagata continued, pressing Phineas,

"I…I…don't know…I guess so…" Phineas responded, voice quivering.

"Right, and that's perfectly normal Phineas, don't get me wrong, but you do understand the negative consequences of that right?" Cho interjected

"Look…I" Phineas began,

"Right?" Cho pressed,

"Yeah…but guys…" Phineas interrupted,

"Right, and there are other ways to deal with this, just like…" Cho began,

"Look!" Phineas yelled, "I get it! I get what you guys are saying! But I can't stop!"

Cho, Nagata, and Isabella were all taken aback,

Phineas continued, "I've tried! Believe Me! But…But…", Phineas couldn't say any more, the tears had choked him.

"Look Phineas…I'm sorry, Sabrina and I was trying to help…we…just"

"If you wanted to help you would have at least answered my calls!" Phineas shot back,

"Phineas, we're sorry" Nagata tried to apologize, "Life just…"

"Life just happened, I know!"

"Phineas…" Cho started,

"No…just…no….I'm…no…Just please, leave me alone." Phineas continued, choking his tears back as he quickly got up and slammed the door shut.

Cho and Nagata looked at each other, they decided to get up and walk out, even though they wanted to stay.

"Come on Izzie…let's give him some time…" Cho told her sadly,

"No…" Isabella muttered,

"What?" Nagata asked,

"I said No!" Isabella declared, "I'm not leaving him!"

Cho and Nagata looked at each other again, exchanging nervous glances,

"Izzie…" Cho began,

"Ben! Please!" Isabella begged, "I…I just need some alone time with him."

"I don't know Izzie…" Cho answered

"Please?" Isabella begged, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cho sighed,

"Alright, but if you need us, just call us alright?" Cho relented,

Isabella nodded as the two walked into his kitchen. She took a deep breath and sighed as she knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone…"Phineas called,

"Phineas…It's me…. Isabella?" she responded

"Leave me alone…" was still her response.

"Phineas…please? Can I talk to you? I'm alone…" she asked, begging.

She saw the door open and his head peer outside, he opened the door and let her in.

She walked and he shut the door.

"What do you want Isabella? You want to tell me to stop too?" Phineas asked,

"No…not at all Phineas. Do you remember anything from three months ago?" she asked him politely, taking a seat in his swivel chair.

"No…Not at all really…. just a cycle of getting drunk and waking up with a massive headache."

"Ok. Did you ever wonder where I went off to after we last saw each other?"

"Not particularly…why?" Phineas asked,

"No particular reason…" Isabella muttered,

"No, did I do something wrong?" Phineas asked, almost sounding a bit hurt.

"No you didn't…"

"Isabella, Please? I really need to know. I really just…" Phineas continued, choking back the tears.

"It's nothing big Phineas…really" Isabella answered.

"No!" Phineas yelled, shocking Isabella a bit, "It is a big deal…I can see it in your eyes…"

"You really don't remember do you?" Isabella asked quietly, "Phineas…three months ago…the reason why I left was…you…hit me."

She saw Phineas' eyes go wide, tears welling up.

"I…I did what?" Phineas asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Phineas, I don't know why I bothered…" Isabella apologized, getting up from her seat. She was about to walk out the door when she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Please…I'm…I'm sorry Isabella…I…I don't know what to say…"

She smiled at him sweetly, tears also welling up in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything Phineas. In fact…I should be the apologizing." Isabella told him as he sniffed,

"Why?" He asked, "Why should you be apologizing? I hit you."

"You did…But what's done is done Phineas. I kinda figured out why you can't remember."

He sat down.

"Then tell me…why did I do that?" Phineas asked,

"I remember…nothing much from that night, but I do remember smelling Alcohol on your breath…you were drunk Phineas. In you're drunken rage, you hit me…"

Phineas shook, he hit her? And he was _drunk_?

"no, no… no!" Phineas shouted in disbelief "It….It can't be!"

"I'm sorry Phineas…but it is." Isabella apologized. She saw the disheartened look on his face. "But…it's done Phineas…I've gotten over it…I…I forgive you"

"no! It can't be that simple" Phineas muttered

"But it is…" she told him, taking his hand in hers.

A few moments of silence passed them. They sat there in total bliss. When they had somehow awoken from their trance, they noticed what they were doing and quickly withdrew their hands.

"Now, the question is…"Isabella began, "Can you forgive me?"

"Sure, but what did you do wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Well…you really needed someone to be there for you after your brother died…but after that incident, I just left you…left you to deal with it yourself. I didn't realize that you needed more help…I just…."

"Stop." Phineas interrupted her

"Huh?" Isabella asked, confused,

"I know you didn't mean to Isabella. We all get caught up in life. Sure I needed someone to be there for me, but it sounds like you got caught up in some things where you would have needed a friend too." Phineas explained

They heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Isabella asked,

"Hey Izzie you two alright in there?" Cho asked,

"Yeah…'we're both fine now."

"Can we come in?" Nagata asked, "It sounded like a lot of discussion went on in there."

Isabella looked to Phineas, who nodded curtly. Isabella opened the door and let the two FBI agents inside.

"So…you feeling better Phineas?" Nagata asked, facing Phineas.

Phineas nodded,

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"Hey man, no hard feelings. It's been tough for everyone these days…"

The four, after a few minutes, decided Phineas' small bedroom was not a good discussion place and they moved to the living room. There, they discussed everything that had happened to them for the past three to four months. It finally turned to Phineas,

"So Phineas…are you ever going to be able to…you know?" Cho asked,

"Uhhh….I don't know Ben….I just can't seem to…get away from drinking. Every time I don't…. it's like…I just can't."

"Then let us help," Nagata interjected, "we know a very good therapist at a rehab center who deals especially with your kind of problem… if you're willing to of course."

Phineas looked to Isabella, who smiled at him sweetly. After about ten minutes of thinking to himself, he finally agreed. He decided it was time for a change. He was sick and tired of the same cycle of getting drunk, getting sick, then blacking out and waking up, head throbbing. He agreed to go the next day.

Around the next day when Isabella saw Phineas again, he had shaved and cleaned up quite nicely, with a clean orange shirt, with a new haircut, and clean jeans. He followed Cho and Nagata into the clinic where he met with his therapist. They sat down and got right down to it. He and the therapist discussed many things, including his feelings after Ferb died. The therapist concluded that his drinking was a way of dealing with Ferb's death. They continued working on Phineas' various emotional problems, including his rage. It also spanned the course of getting Phineas to use other ways to get out his feelings. Although this seemed like much to Phineas, he never felt alone. Why? Isabella was with him every step of the way, encouraging, supporting, and learning together with him. About a week later, the two formally got back together. Two more weeks later, Phineas had successfully completed his therapy. It was a long and painful process, but everyone knew Phineas could do it. However, this wasn't the change Phineas was going to experience as he learned so around springtime in Danville…

It was a sunny day in Danville. Over a month had passed since Phineas completed his treatment at the center. Isabella and Phineas were on the couch in Phineas' apartment. Cho and Nagata had dropped by for a visit and they were discussing various things. Suddenly, Cho's phone rang, interrupting them.

"Hello? Yeah…Yes…" Cho answered, his eyes growing wider, "Yes, we'll be down there…. yes…goodbye."

"Who was that?" Nagata asked.

"That was Lieutenant Ransen…there's been a break in the Ferb Fletcher murder case…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back With chapter 16!**

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: DO ENJOY:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Wait, What?" Isabella asked incredulously,

"You heard me…" Cho answered, as he and Nagata got up.

"You've got to be kidding me! What happened?" Isabella pressed,

"Apparently, the only witness to the murder, Vanessa, was in a coma for God knows how long. She just woke up today and the detectives are interviewing her as we speak."

"Well come on!" Phineas called, "We're burning daylight!"

Cho chuckled to himself as he led Nagata and Isabella to the car. The four of them got into the car and made haste to the Danville General Hospital.

_Meanwhile…._

Linda Flynn walked the aisles of the local supermarket. She was on her weekly shopping trip, grabbing the things that she had written down on her list. She had just completed it and was walking towards the checkout counter when a familiar face caught her eye. She looked up and saw Lawrence Fletcher, also standing in line. She saw Lawrence look up and look right into her eyes.  
>"...Linda?" Lawrence called, "Is that you?"<p>

Linda tried to hide her face, but it was no use, she was caught. She looked up and smiled curtly.

"Well it's mighty good to see you! How have you been?" he asked her,  
>"Good I guess…how have you been Lawrence?" she responded,<p>

They continued talking about their lives ever since they got divorced. When it was Linda's turn to get checked out, she continued her conversation with Lawrence. When the Cashier had given her a receipt, she turned to leave,

"Wait! Linda!" Lawrence called,

Linda looked back,

"Would you…I don't know…like to have some tea?" Lawrence asked.

Linda didn't know what to think, it had been months since they divorced, she didn't know.

"I'll think about it." She told him with a wink as she left the store.

_Meanwhile…._

Phineas, Isabella, and Cho stepped out of the car and into the doors of the Danville General Hospital. Cho asked the secretary where Vanessa's room. She instructed them to go to one level up. They followed her instructions to the letter. When they finally reached the room, a uniformed officer would not let them pass.

"FBI," Cho stated, flashing his badge. Nagata followed.

The officer shook his head,

"Sorry I can't let anyone in, Lieutenant's orders."

"But Lieutenant Ransen called us here a few minutes ago." Nagata answered.

The officer sighed,

"Wait here," he told them as he entered the room to retrieve the Lieutenant.

When Lieutenant Ransen peeked his head out at his visitors, he told the officer to let them in, including Phineas and Isabella. The officer moved aside as the four entered the room. There were only three people in the room, another detective, and Vanessa's parents, Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz. They saw Vanessa, awake and sitting up on her bed. When she looked over to who had walked in, her eyes grew wide.

"Phineas? Isabella?" she asked,

"Yeah…it's us" Phineas answered, as he and Isabella walked over to Vanessa.

"Is she alright?" Nagata asked Ransen, as the three were talking

"Yeah she's alright, but the doctors can't explain why she was in a coma for so long. She claims that she was talking to Ferb all this time." Ransen answered with a concerned look on his face.

Cho nodded his head, he couldn't explain why either, but he had a good feeling that it was Ferb.

"So…you told us you had a break in the case?" Cho asked,

"Yeah, turns out she was the only witness to Ferb's murder." Ransen answered.

"Did you get anything from her yet?" Cho asked,

"Not yet…we're getting there though."

"Mind if we stuck around for the rest of it?" Nagata asked.

"Not at all." Ransen answered.

Phineas and Isabella were happily chatting with Vanessa when suddenly; one of the detectives interrupted them,

"So anyways…" he began, "As I was saying…do you remember anything from the night of January twenty-first?"

"No…I don't." Vanessa answered

"Are you sure?" the detective asked,

"Yeah…I'm sure."

"Come on Vanessa…you know what happened," The detective continued, pressing her for more answers.

"I already told you detective, I don't know what happened. All I remember from that day was Ferb and I arguing…then…nothing…then I wake up here and my husband's dead and I've been in a coma for four months straight for no odd or apparent reason."

The detective was growing more frustrated from his lack of answers,

"Come on Vanessa, we don't have time to lose. Who did it?"

"Who did what?" Vanessa asked,

"Who killed your husband?"

"I…I don't…"

The detective sighed in frustration, he didn't like where this was going. He faced the Lieutenant, who only gave him a shrug.

Seeing that the detective was becoming frustrated, Nagata leaned over and whispered to Ransen to see if she and Cho could get a shot. Ransen nodded his head.

"Detective! Take a break, let the agents have a crack at this, they are Criminal Psychologists after all…", he then turned to Vanessa's parents, "Would you two mind going outside for just a few minutes, we have to leave them in complete and total peace."

Heinz hesitated, he didn't want to leave his daughter all alone, but he had no choice.

The detective nodded as he walked to go grab a cup of coffee, it was the start of a long day.

Nagata sighed as she and Cho moved closer to her.

"Hey there Vanessa." Nagata greeted,

"Hi….do…do I know you from somewhere?" Vanessa asked,

"Yes…my name is Special Agent Sabrina Nagata,"

"And I'm Special Agent Benjamin Cho, we're with the FBI" Cho added,

Vanessa thought a bit, everything was still a bit hazy, but when they stated their names, it was as if a light bulb went on in her head.

"Yes! I remember you two now!"

"Excellent." Nagata responded triumphantly, "So…would you mind telling us again what you remember from the night of January."

"Take your time" Cho added softly.

Vanessa hesitated, she couldn't understand why they were making her retell the story again, but she didn't see the harm in it, so she sighed and started from the beginning, describing her husband's late return to her house, their argument, their make-up and the fact that something about his ex-girlfriend stalking him. Cho and Nagata looked at each other, then to Ransen, who was writing down that crucial fact as Vanessa continued her story. It ended with her blacking out and remembering nothing else. Other than that crucial little fact, the agents were disappointed with the turn-out. Zero suspects, zero information, nothing. Cho whispered something to Nagata, letting Vanessa take a break for a little bit. Nagata nodded, she agreed to try his plan and see where it would get them.

"So Vanessa…" Cho began,

"Yes?" Vanessa asked,

"I hear that you said that while you were 'out' you and Ferb talked. Is that right?" Cho asked,

"Y..Yeah…that's right."

"What did you two talk about?" Nagata asked,

"I…I can't remember exactly."

Cho nodded

"Are you sure?" Nagata asked,

"I'm positive" Vanessa responded, "I can't remember anything"

"'I see…" Cho nodded.

"Did he mention anything about his ex-girlfriend?" Cho asked,  
>"You mean Ruby?" Vanessa asked, "No…nothing in particular."<p>

Cho and Nagata exchanged excited glances. They were getting closer to their goal.

"So, Vanessa, this 'Ruby' character…can you describe her?" Cho asked,

Vanessa was just about to open her mouth when the detective opened the door and walked in. Ransen looked behind him and shot him a dirty look. He didn't like people interrupting questionings.

Cho and Nagata mentioned for Vanessa to continue,

"Well…I didn't know anything about her until Ferb told me about her that night."

"What did Ferb tell you?" The detective interjected.

"Detective!" Ransen

"it's fine Lieutenant," Nagata answered dismissively.

"He didn't' tell me much that she was some crazy chick he used to date back in High School." Vanessa answered,

"He didn't give you anything else?" the detective asked, pressing for more.

"No, that was all he gave me."

"Are you sure?" he asked,

"Positive!"

"So that brings me back to the night of January 21st, do you remember anything else from that night?" the detective asked

"I already told you that I don't!"

"Bull crap!"

"I'm telling you the truth detective! I don't!" Vanessa shot back.

Cho couldn't' believe what he was hearing, he was about to stand up and defend his partner, but Nagata stopped him before he could. He sat down angrily, forcing himself to listen to this.

"Come on Vanessa!" the detective pressed, "Think! You were there! You were the only person to last see Ferb!"

"Are you accusing me of murdering him?" Vanessa asked bitterly,

"No I'm not, I'm just saying that you were the last witness to see him!"

"I…I don't know!" Vanessa shouted, nearly in tears.

"Detective!" Lieutenant Ransen shouted

The detective sighed, "I'm sorry.", he muttered

"Give her a few moments detective." Nagata gently added,

"No Agent Nagata, I'm sorry, but I've tried all I could." The detective apologized.

"It's alright detective, I guess we've tried all we could here," Nagata replied

"Wait!" Vanessa shouted,

Everyone turned to her,

"Yes?" the detective asked,

"I remember what happened!" Vanessa replied

"Are you sure?" Nagata asked,

"Yes. I know who killed my husband." Vanessa answered gravely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Hope my Cliffhanger was good enough!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 17! A bit shorter, I know, but hey...needs to fill in something right?**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN_ Phineas and Ferb_**

**__A/N DO enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"Who Vanessa?" the detective pressed,

"His ex-girlfriend! Ruby…Ruby Davis! She was the one that broke into our house...She…She…" Vanessa continued in tears…

"Hey it's ok…don't cry." Nagata answered in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down.

Cho looked to the detectives who nodded. Just then his phone rang and he answered it. Soon after the door opened and her parents were brought in. They immediately ran to comfort their daughter, who was sobbing.

"I want you to get a profile on Ruby Davis!" Lieutenant Ransen ordered, "Records, Priors, Warrants…anything!"

"…Yeah…alright…yes…goodbye." Cho stated, finishing his call.

"That won't be necessary Lieutenant." Cho stated,

"Why not?" Lieutenant Ransen asked incredulously

"Because it's our case now…" a voice called.

Everyone turned to see who it was. When the figure entered the room, it was a middle-age man, around his fifties or sixties, wearing a black blazer over a white suit, and black slacks with an FBI badge and Gun at his belt.

"And who are you?" Lieutenant Ransen asked

"I'm Senior Special Agent Austin Wilonsky." The man answered,

"Agent Wilonsky hi…didn't think you'd notice that the case was originally assigned to us. We didn't call for your help" Lieutenant Ransen shot back.

"I know, that's why I came with this…" he answered Ransen, handing him a packet of papers.

The Lieutenant carefully skimmed over the writing and lowered the papers. He nodded quite contently. This meant another case he didn't have to stress about. However, they still had to assist the FBI agents in any search or arrest warrants.

Wilonsky, looked at his watch, it was getting late, and they had a lot of things to do.

"Ben, Sabrina, let's go." Wilonsky ordered,

"Yes sir…" they muttered simultaneously

"Wait!" Phineas called,

"Yes Mr. Flynn?"

Phineas looked to Isabella, she nodded,

"We want to come with you." Phineas decided

"And be a part of the investigation? Please…" Wilonsky scoffed, "it's much too dangerous, and plus you're not a part of any Law Enforcement agency are you?"

"No, but…"

"Then there lies your answer Mr. Flynn." Wilonsky answered, leaving.

Phineas rushed to stop him.

"Please sir! I want to help...I…I want to get justice for Ferb!" Phineas begged,

"Then let us get justice for him Mr. Flynn." Wilonsky answered, continuing down his path.

Phineas was growing desperate for he wanted to help. He rushed to meet the three as they waited for the elevator, leaving Isabella in a frantic hurry to catch up with him. He stood in front of them, blocking their way.

Wilonsky sighed,

"Mr. Flynn, I won't play this game with you…Please move." Wilonsky ordered,

"No! Not until you hear me out…sir," Phineas answered,

"Phineas…"Cho began

Wilonsky held up his hand to silence him.

"You've got ten seconds Mr. Flynn, make it quick." Wilonsky ordered

"You've heard of me? Right?" Phineas asked,

"Yes…Yes I have…" Wilonsky answered, unsure of where this was going.

"Then you must know a lot about me then…right?" Phineas pressed,

"Yes…you invent things I've heard. Many of them for the US army and the civil world." Wilonsky answered,

"Right…and I was just thinking that one of my inventions could help you. Please…just give me a chance…I just want to do something I should have done for my brother…" Phineas continued

"Which was?" Wilonsky asked,

"I should have protected him…. I should have spent more time with him…."

Wilonsky thought, this man would do anything to get justice

"Alright…" Wilonsky said, finally relenting, "You may investigate with us…however…you are to stay out of our way, understood?"

"Yes sir." Phineas answered proudly.

Just then Isabella arrived,  
>"Phineas!", she called<p>

"We can go!" He called back,

"Go where?" Isabella asked, rushing to meet him

"We can join in the investigation!" he shouted,

"Oh Phineas!" Isabella answered, equally excited as she hugged him.

They wasted no time in finding a elevator down to the first floor. They rushed to grab their seats in Cho and Nagata's car. When they closed the door and were on the road,

"How do you do it Phineas Flynn?" Cho asked,

"I don't know Ben… I just don't know…" Phineas answered,

"Well I hope your inventions will be enough to keep you on the case Phineas… Wilonsky doesn't like his time being wasted on such an important case," Nagata warned.

Phineas nodded his head, "Yeah I know…"

He looked out at the windows; he was going to get justice for his fallen brother no matter what it took.

He felt Isabella's hand intertwine with his. He had almost forgotten she was there.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "His death won't be in vain…"

"I know…but…I'm just worried," Phineas answered quietly,

"About what?" Isabella asked worryingly,

"Worried that we might be throwing ourselves into more danger than we can actually see." Phineas answered.

Isabella looked straight into his eyes,  
>"Then if you are…you won't be alone," she told him<p>

Phineas smiled, Isabella had been with him even through his hardest times…he was glad that she was going to be there for him as they started their new journey into the unknown together.

Phineas then did something that Isabella would have never expected, he reached in for a kiss…and it wasn't the simple peck either, it was the deep passionate kind. Isabella although taken aback by this, simply smiled and melted into the kiss. She heard Cho and Nagata smile as they raced on the highway. This is the kind of thing they expected from the two lovebirds, and they were going to need it too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you Like it? Reviews! And Yes I know the above scenario seems waay too unrealistic, but hey...He's Phineas Flynn! Anything's possible for him! Chapter 18 Coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 18! **

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**__A/N: DO enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The four arrived at the FBI Danville Field Office at around two in the afternoon. The sun was beaming down on them as they entered into the building and headed straight for Senior Special Agent Wilonsky's office.

When they had arrived at his office, they had found that it was buzzing with activity.

"Ben! Sabrina! Good to see you!" Wilonsky called, "Get busy, I want you to find anything you can about Ruby Davis."

"Yes Sir," Cho answered, getting right to work

Phineas and Isabella were taken aback; they had never seen so many people work this quickly and efficiently before.

"What can we do?" Phineas asked,

Wilonsky looked at them for a minute, thinking of what menial chore he would have them do,

"You just get your inventions ready Mr. Flynn, we may need them later…"Wilonsky ordered

Phineas nodded getting out a special storage cube containing his various inventions, he layed the cube out on the table, and out came a wide variety of gadgets. The FBI agents looked up from their work, curious to see what kind of instruments Phineas had in his possession.

"What's this you have here?" Wilonsky asked, picking up a small video camera,

Phineas took the camera from him and pressed a button on the device,

"That there is a thermal imaging camera…" Phineas began, waiting for the "ooh's" coming from the audience, "It can detect a heat signature from over a mile away as well as alert to any human signatures…perfect for finding people in hiding…"

Wilonsky nodded, during his childhood, the things that Phineas Flynn invented would have been pure science-fiction back then, but now…now was different.

Phineas then showed them one invention after another. These ranged from more thermal imaging cameras to HD spy-ware one could only imagine came out of a _James Bond_ film. The last invention Phineas showed them was a portable listening device, which was a small earpiece one put in and they could automatically hear what was going on inside a house, eliminating the need for a wire-tap.

"Hmm…all these inventions are great Phineas, but I'm a bit concerned about the last one." Nagata noted,

"Why?" Isabella asked, confused,

"Because the portable listening device infringes on the rights of privacy and whatnot. So if we wanted to use that, we'd have to get a warrant." Nagata answered

"I don't think so," another agent called in disagreement,

"Oh really?" Cho added, coming to Nagata's defense.

Soon, other agents began joining in the rather pointless debate. It got about three or four minutes into the debate when Agent Wilonsky called them all to attention.

"If you guys really want to know if it' an infringement of Privacy or not, just debate it in front of the judge…" Wilonsky stated,

Everyone was silent; After Wilonsky had spoken, everyone slowly filtered back to his or her work.

Over three hours had passed, and the search for Ruby Davis was leading them nowhere. Everyone was on the verge of giving up when Nagata finally called out,

"I found it!"

Everyone, including Phineas and Isabella rushed to see what she had found,

"Right…. here!" she answered triumphantly, pointing to something on the computer screen

"What's that?" Phineas asked,

"Ruby Davis, she's wanted for kidnapping charges by the FBI, as well as Bank Robbery Charges…. and Mail fraud."

"My…my…Ms. Davis here has quite the rap sheet…" Wilonsky noted

"Yes…she's also got priors for domestic violence, weapons charges…and…stalking… in ten states." Nagata also noted. She looked to Cho when she read the last charge, it sounded very familiar to the circumstances under Ferb's murder.

Wilonsky looked over some papers, and looked at the screen once more.

"Did we get a ballistics report on the bullets?" Wilonsky asked,

"Yes sir we did," an agent answered, handing Wilonsky another packet of papers.

"Glock 21…did our perpetrator here ever own a Glock 21?" Wilonsky asked,

"Let me check…" Nagata replied. After a few minutes of furious typing and clicking, "Yes! She owned a Black Glock 21."

"Excellent, while you get me the serial number, get me a list of family members, close friends, I want everyone who ever knew Ruby Davis on my desk!" Wilonsky ordered,

"On it!" Cho called.

Isabella was thrown into a state of nostalgia as she thought back to the time her and her Fireside Girl Troop worked diligently to complete a task, always using team-work to accomplish the task at hand.

After about twenty minutes or so,

"Got it! I'm printing out the list right now!" Cho called,

After the slip of paper had come right out of the printer, Cho grabbed it and handed it to Nagata, who handed it to Wilonsky. Wilonsky looked over the list.

"Alright…I want you two on her parents, you two on her sister, and Sabrina, Ben, I want you two to find her employers and interview them…Phineas, Isabella, and I are headed to one of their friend's places." Wilonsky ordered.

Everyone, understanding his or her part, left in a frenzy, eager to get the investigation started.

The five remaining people gathered together.

"But sir…we aren't FBI agents…how do you expect us to help? Phineas asked,

"Well here, I'll answer you when we get to the car," Wilonsky responded, grabbing his trench coat.

Phineas, and Isabella all followed him, walking into the parking lot. Wilonsky called them over to his car.

"Alright…here's the plan," he whispered,

Phineas and Isabella leaned in closer,

"Phineas, you and I will enter the house, and I'll keep her busy while you use your special finger-print device and search the house for any finger prints matching Ruby's." He told Phineas.

"Isabella, I want you to keep look-out over the property…let us know if our 'friend' here decides to make a break for it," he turned to her.

Phineas and Isabella both nodded in understanding.

"Good, let's get to it!" Wilonsky ordered,

Phineas and Isabella then turned to enter into his car when Wilonsky stopped, them

"Yes?" Phineas asked,

"Here," he answered, handing them two badges.

"What are these?" Isabella asked,

"These are official FBI badges, I had the office in DC make these." Wilonsky answered

"That's nice, but why?" Phineas asked confused,

"Well we can't officially use the evidence you gather unless your an agent or deputy agent of the FBI, so the director gave you the authority and presto, you're FBI agents."

They took the badges and attached it to their clothing. They felt like official FBI agents wearing the badges. They hopped into Agent Wilonsky's car…they were ready to execute his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! The ending is a bit fictional though, but hey...it's fanfiction. net :) anything's possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 19!**

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: DO Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Who are we going to first?" Isabella asked as they drove along the highway.

"Sydney Lancer…her best friend from High School and College." Wilonsky replied, "Think she might have met up with Ms. Davis after she murdered Ferb."

"Why did you guys take this case from the police? I thought murders were only for the jurisdiction of the city." Phineas interrupted,

"Yes it usually is, but sometimes the director will let us take a case like this, especially if it's a high profile one." Wilonsky told him,

"Did the fact that Ruby was wanted by you guys only confirm your spot in this case?" Isabella asked.

"Pretty much," Wilonsky answered as they neared the house, "Here its, on your left."

Phineas and Isabella looked out the window; they had just entered into one of the nicer, wealthier part of the city. Wilonsky stopped the car in front of a one-story beige-colored house with large oak doors at the front with stain-glassed windows, which allowed some view into the outside world.

"Well we're here…" Wilonsky said as they got out of the car.

"You sure you're going to be ok out here by yourself Isabella?" Phineas asked out of concern.

"Yeah…I'll be fine" Isabella told him.

"Alright…" Phineas muttered, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Isabella blushed as she got into the drivers seat of the car.

"Bye…" Phineas called, walking off.

Isabella smiled and waved as the two went off to do their jobs. She sat in the car and waited for someone to come out while they were inside.

Phineas and Agent Wilonsky walked up the driveway of the house on the doorstep of Ms. Lancer. Agent Wilonsky rang the doorbell. The two didn't have to wait long until a woman wearing a black maid uniform answered the door.

"FBI," Wilonsky stated, flashing his badge. Phineas followed suit, flashing his ID. "We're looking for a Miss Sydney Lancer?"

The maid's eyes grew wide.

"Hold on," she told them in an Australian Accent, "I'll go get her."

Two minutes had passed until another Caucasian woman with brunette hair wearing a tank top and sweat pants met them at the door.

"Miss Lancer?" Wilonsky asked.

"Yes…that's me…what's this about?" she questioned.

"Mind if we come in and talk for a few minutes?"

"No, not at all…please, do come in." Sydney answered, opening her door for the two agents.

Wilonsky and Phineas entered into the one-story house. It was nice and clean, probably the handy work of the maid. Sydney motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"So why are you two here today?" she asked them

"We're here to ask you about your friend…Ruby Davis?"

"What about her?"

"Well just wondering if you've seen her recently in the past three to four months" Wilonsky told her coolly

"No…I haven't…is she in trouble?" Sydney asked with concern.

"Sort of…she's got a few things to take care of with us first…know where we can get in touch?"

"No…I haven't seen her in over four months…I can't get in touch with her, she won't answer any of my phone calls." She answered nervously.

Phineas cleared his throat, "Umm…mind if I have a look around your lovely place Miss Lancer?"

"No, not at all…" Sydney answered

Phineas got up and went to check the house while Wilonsky kept Sydney busy. He went from room to room, using his a small, gray, hand-held tablet device to scan for any traces of Ruby in the house. He didn't get much and he had checked nearly all of the rooms starting from the master bedroom through to the basement. There was one room that he neglected to check however, which was the guest bedroom. He followed the hallway and made a left at one of the hallways until he reached a door that was painted white. He opened the door to find it unlocked. He entered and scanned the room with his device. The device immediately picked up on trace fingerprints everywhere…all of them matching Ruby's. He scanned the room, a steady beeping sound filling his ears as he moved the device back and forth along the room. The beeping became louder and more intense as he neared the guest bed. It became stronger as he swept his device under the bed. He used the flashlight option that was attached to the tablet and was immediately caught by a small, dark-brown box. He turned off the device and picked it up. The box seemed to be made out of maple with two golden hooks, which secured the contents inside. He unlatched the hooks and was shocked at the contents inside the box. Strands of green hair, probably Ferb's, littered the bottom of the box. There were a myriad of pictures of Ferb and Ruby, holding hands. Sometimes there would be pictures of just Ferb, newspaper clippings. There was one other thing in the box, which was a black, leather-encased journal. Phineas opened the journal and started flipping through the pages. He dropped the book in shock as Ruby described each date with Ferb and her detailed accounts of how she stalked Ferb and her very graphic thoughts on what she wanted to do to him…or with him. He quickly put the journal back in the box and where he found it, taking a picture of the contents first. He quickly closed the door and jogged over to where Wilonsky was staging his interview. He knocked on a part of the column in an attempt to get his attention. Once Wilonsky and Sydney stopped talking and looked over to him, Phineas motioned over for Wilonsky to talk in private. Wilonsky nodded and muttered something to Sydney as he walked over to where he was. The two casually strolled out to the patio and Phineas closed the door so he knew no one would be listening on them.

"What'd you find Phineas?" Wilonsky asked,

"Let me see…" Phineas thought as he began his long story.

After Phineas was finished, he looked up to see Wilonsky's face in a state of mixed horror and amazement.

"Think I got enough evidence?" Phineas asked.

"…My friend…I think you've just found the mother lode of evidence…" Wilonsky told him, heartily laughing as they strolled over to the patio door to go back inside.

"So what did you find during your questioning?" Phineas asked

"Our 'friend' here is a dirty liar…and not a good one at that." Wilonsky answered flatly

"How so?"

"Girl would look nervously around, refuse to answer any of my questions, caught her where her stories conflicted. Poor thing was quite the nervous wreck."

"I see…what next?" Phineas asked

"Now…we get a search warrant…seem like our friend here needs to explain herself…" Wilonsky answered, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 20!**

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: DO Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"I don't know if I can get a search warrant with _this_ evidence…" a voice noted with concern.

Phineas walked in as soon as he heard someone new enter the conversation. When he arrived at the doorframe, he saw a Latina woman wearing a black sweatshirt over a white blouse and a black skirt and black high heels. The woman pushed up her glasses as she looked over a packet of papers. He saw Cho look up and smile.

"Ah! Phineas, come in." Cho said heartily, motioning him inside.

The woman looked up from her papers and smiled, she had heard a great many things about Phineas Flynn and was seeing him in person for the first time.

"Who is She?" Phineas whispered to Cho quietly,

"Her?" Cho asked, "She's an assistant US Attorney …the _other_ side to our job…I believe it's Ms. Ramos. Right?"

"Yes, that's me…Nice to meet you Mr. Flynn," Ms. Ramos said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too…" Phineas began, shaking her hand, "by the way, how did you know me?"

"Who doesn't know you?" Ramos asked sarcastically, "You're a mainstream media star."

"Well thank you, but what's this all about?" Phineas asked, still confused,

"We have the search warrant application for Ms. Lancer's residence, and the both of us were discussing what to do in the event the judge didn't accept it." Cho answered.

"You two know each other?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, it's a long story, we used to live by each other. She was actually my mentor in the art of the court systems." Cho answered.

Ramos nodded nostalgically, it had been so many years ago...

"Well will the judge accept it?" Phineas asked, changing the subject.

"I guess we'll have to see…" Ramos answered with a smile, motioning for them to accompany her. Cho and Phineas both followed suit, taking a walk towards the chambers of a federal judge.

* * *

><p>Jeremy Johnson sat in the hospital room of his wife, Candace Johnson, after she had overdosed on pain medication. He put his face to her hand, praying and hoping that she would wake up soon. It had been over a month since they had last spoken. He was near unconsciousness when suddenly she stirred. Jeremy woke up immediately and saw his wife's eyes slowly awaken.<p>

Tears of joy filled his eyes as he saw her smile.

"Hey there champ…how are you holding up?" he told her quietly, his voice cracking.

"Alright I guess…" Candace began weakly, searching the room. "Where…where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the hospital honey…you…you…overdosed on sleeping pills." Jeremy answered her quietly.

Candace's eyes went wide.

"I…I did…no!" she cried.

Jeremy put his arms around his wife, comforting her, explaining the events of the day to her carefully.

Candace was in shock; she couldn't believe all that had happened and what the doctors thought she was. She was not depressed or suicidal…or was she? This single thought was argued back in forth in the conscripts of her conscience.

"Well I don't think you are." Jeremy reassured her, reading the expression on her face. He called loudly to a nurse to fetch the doctor. They had much to talk about.

* * *

><p>"So which judge are we going to see today?" Cho asked Ramos as the three of them walked towards the judge's chambers.<p>

"Judge Victoria Chao." Ramos answered him flatly

"Victoria Chao…" Cho thought, "Never heard of her."

"She's new, just moved in from Sacramento."

The three of them took a left down a hallway with many offices inside. The place had changed since Phineas last visited it on his field trip back in Senior Year as part of a government class lecture. They continued down the hallway and stopped at the end. At the end was a wooden door with a gold plate, stating the name of the occupant. It read:

_Hon. Judge Victoria Chao_.

Ramos knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," a voice called.

Upon receiving the go-ahead, Cho opened the door, allowing Ramos and Phineas to enter Judge Chao's chambers.

When Phineas entered, he was immediately surrounded by a myriad of law books neatly stacked from shelf to shelf. He looked to see a young Asian woman, mid-twenties, sitting at her desk looking over some case files. She looked up to see her new guests.

"What do you want _this_ time Emily Ramos?" Chao asked jokingly.

"Not me this time…it's them" Ramos answered, pointing to Cho and Phineas.

Judge Chao looked their way,

"This is Special Agent Ben Cho," Ramos told her, introducing the FBI agent

Cho simply nodded and smiled

"And this is Phineas Flynn your honor."

"Nice to meet you both" Chao greeted.

Phineas nodded curtly as Cho handed the judge a file folder.

"What's this for?" the judge asked

"Your honor, this is for a search warrant for a suspect who may have hidden Ferb Fletcher's killer, Ruby Davis. Mr. Flynn and his device here," he began taking out Phineas' device from his pocket and handing it over to the judge.

The judge took a look at it and handed it back to Cho.

"…have found evidence of her exact prints at the house, giving rise to such suspicion that she was there." Cho continued

The judge released her grip as she took the file folder and opened its contents. She skimmed them quickly, looking up after she was finished.

"And what does that have to do with anything Agent Cho?" Judge Chao asked,

"Well ma'am, she obviously was stalking my brother. Once she found out he was already dating and married to another girl. So she got angry," Phineas interjected.

Ramos shot Phineas a rather angry glare, to which he lowered his head.

"And she probably most likely went in to confront them about it, but somehow it ended it with Ferb getting shot twice in the back with a Glock 21" Cho added

The judge nodded slowly. She sighed and raised her right hand. Cho did the same, motioning for Phineas to do the same.

"Do you two swear that the evidence here is the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" she asked

"We swear." Cho and Phineas answered in unison.

"Search warrant approved." Judge Chao stated, grabbing her pen to sign it, handing it back to Cho.

Cho bowed his head and Phineas muttered his thanks as they walked out the door, leaving Ms. Ramos and Judge Chao alone.

After the two had left the courthouse, they strolled on by, high-fiving each other for a job well done.

"Nice work man," Cho congratulated

"Thanks," Phineas muttered

"Everything alright?" Cho asked with concern

"Yeah…" Phineas muttered

Cho stopped walking. Phineas looked up in confusion.

"What?" he asked

"Hey man, I know it's tough for you to deal with this, having to hear about your brother's death so many times. But trust me, you've embarked on a rough journey to find him some justice. But like all things, it gets better with time." Cho assured him

"I know, but…"Phineas began, before he was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

Cho dug around his pocket and answered it,

"Hello? Yes…yes I have it with me right now…we're on our way." Cho concluded.

"Who was that?" Phineas asked

"That was Sabrina, she wanted to know about our warrant."

"And?"

"We have to get started with the raid." Cho answered as they sprinted for the federal building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone recently , I've had a lot of things to do, but here it is...Chapter 21**

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO, HOWEVER OWN MY OC'S BEN, SABRINA, RAMOS, WILONSKY, AND DESMOND :]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"You two suit up!" Wilonsky ordered, throwing Phineas and Isabella a pair of bulletproof vests.

Phineas and Cho had made it to the federal building just in time to see a team of FBI agents gearing up for a raid.

"Are we going in with you?" Phineas asked out of curiosity.

"Hell no, you two are staying in the car." Wilonsky answered abruptly

Phineas held up his hands in defense, slipping under the vest. After he had secured his, he helped Isabella with hers. Isabella began to turn red as she felt her boyfriend's firm hands on hers.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Less flirty, and more moving, we have to go!" Wilonsky ordered with urgency.

The two lovebirds instantly turned three shades of red. Cho and Nagata were heard attempting to suppress their laughter as they rushed to their cars to begin the first step in a long journey to justice for Ferb.

* * *

><p>Baljeet sat on his couch, sighing heavily as he turned on the television set. As the screen slowly formed an image, Baljeet thought about the events of two nights ago. Ginger had completely forgotten about him. <em>How could I have been so stupid? <em>He thought to himself, he was thinking for a while until a knock at his door woke him from his stupor. He rose from his couch and shuffled towards the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Ginger waiting there for him.

"Ginger?" Baljeet asked.

"Hi Baljeet," Ginger answered sheepishly

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you and I could talk about something. May I come in?"

* * *

><p>"FBI! Search Warrant!" Cho yelled before breaking down the door violently with a battering ram.<p>

The door flew open widely and a team of eight FBI agents with their weapons drawn, entered the house. Phineas and Isabella stayed outside, getting Phineas' devices ready as they cleared the house. After a few tense minutes, someone called down,

"All Clear!"

They entered the house to find the FBI agents already starting the collection of evidence.

"Was the battering ram really necessary Ben?" Isabella asked, surprised.

"Hell yeah! We have no clue if our little 'friend' here came back for seconds." Cho answered in a mock diva tone.

Isabella rolled her eyes as Nagata giggled to herself.

"Hey guys! I found it!" Phineas called.

Cho, Nagata, Isabella, and Wilonsky all rushed to the guest bedroom, the same place Phineas found the evidence.

"Is it still there Phineas?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, here it is," he answered, handing the box to Wilonsky.

Wilonsky opened the contents and handed the journal bit to Cho, while Nagata took the newspaper articles as evidence. Cho looked over the journal, attempting to figure out what was going on in Ms. Davis' mind. He was still looking through page one, when he was rudely interrupted.

"What's going on here?",

It was Sydney Lancer,

"What are you doing in my house? You have no right to be here!" Sydney argued.

"Yes we do. Know what this piece of paper is?" Wilonsky asked, showing her a packet of papers,

"A search warrant…" Sydney muttered disdainfully.

"Bingo! Now step aside!" Wilonsky ordered.

Sydney reluctantly agreed as she watched her home torn apart from top to bottom by a team of Federal Agents.

"What's this all about?" she continued to ask, after ten minutes of watching them search the guest bedroom.

"It seems as if you've been lying to us Ms. Lancer. You told me Ruby Davis hadn't spoken or had contact with you for over three months." Wilonsky answered.

"What?" Sydney cried in shock, "I swear I told you the truth! We haven't spoken in months! I…" she yelled.

"Then how do you explain this?" Nagata interrupted, showing her the journal with Ruby's writing in it. "We found her prints all over this room."

"Looks like she's been here to me" Cho added.

Phineas and Isabella nodded, further adding anxiety to the already stressed-out Sydney. Sydney's eyes began to well with tears and she continued to deny that she had anything to do with Ruby.

"Let's all go down to our office, you've got some questions to answer for us Ms. Lancer," Wilonsky suggested.

* * *

><p>"Where were you the night of January 21st?" Wilonsky asked, pacing around the dark interview room.<p>

The interview room of the FBI office wasn't too shabby, but the walls mimicked a prison holding cell, dark grey and plain. The windows were barred, allowing little sunlight in and there was a dim light that served as a light source. There was a small metal table at the center with two or three chairs. Phineas, Isabella, Cho, and Nagata all watched behind the glass that would allow outsiders to peer in, but the people inside could only see a reflection.

"I told you I was at home, watching a movie" Sydney answered.

"When did Ms. Davis contact you that day?"

"She didn't, I only heard from her in an email she sent a year ago."

"Are you sure? Because you told me that you hadn't spoke to her for at least a year!" Wilonsky continued, growing increasingly frustrated by her lies.

"I told you all I could! What else do you want?" Sydney yelled

"The truth Ms. Lancer!" Wilonsky countered.

Sydney's face turned from a look of disdain to a look of absolute panic. She was caught, she knew it, and so did Wilonsky.

"I want a lawyer…" Sydney muttered.

Wilonsky sighed heavily, picked up his coat and left the room. When the door opened the four of them looked up to see a distraught Wilonsky with an exasperated look on his face.

"She's lying and now she's using the lawyer defense…you saw that right Ben?"

"Yes sir I did."

"You know she's lying."

"Correct, she's trying to protect her friend from prosecution." Cho answered

"Then we can arrest?" Isabella chimed in.

"Not so fast Isabella, we can't do that unless Ms. Ramos approves it. Plus we don't have sufficient evidence to keep her here." Wilonsky answered.

"Approve what?" A voice asked, walking into the room.

Everyone turned to find Ramos with a coffee mug in her hands and a brief case in the other.

"The arrest of our suspect for obstruction of justice." Cho answered flatly.

"On what grounds?"

"She's lying to us to protect Ruby. We know she was in that guest room in her home" Nagata answered.

"Did she ask for her lawyer?"

"Already did, he's on his way."

"Alright, whatever you did to my client, she didn't do it" another voice called

the six of them turned to see a handsome Caucasian man in a business suit carrying a brief case.

"We'll see Mr. Desmond," Ramos replied flatly, dismissing at as she entered the interview room.

Isabella slowly turned to face the glass. She saw Mr. Desmond and Sydney whispering something to each other as Ms. Ramos looked over case files. After ten minutes or so of Ramos and Desmond fighting it out,

"Alright then, how would a plea bargain do?" Desmond asked,

"Depends James, what do you have for me?" Ramos replied,

"My client will give a statement, on the condition that you will not press charges on her. "

"Deal, spill."

Isabella looked to Phineas who only shrugged. She then looked to Cho,

"She can do that, it's not like we had a case on Ms. Lancer anyways." Cho answered,

Sydney sighed as she began to tell her story of that stormy night.

She said that it was like any ordinary night; she was sitting on her couch, watching a movie when someone knocked on her window. She lifted the shades and saw Ruby standing outside. She ran to the door and let her friend in. Sydney recounted what Ruby told her. Ruby had confessed to murdering Ferb and was practically hysterical. She told Ramos that Ruby had planned to go see her mother New york and stay there.

Phineas, Isabella, Cho, and Nagata exchanged surprised glances.. Wilonsky had then entered,

"What's going on?" Wilonsky demanded

"We may have a new location on Ruby, Sydney confessed to it all." Cho answered

"So where would that be?"

"New York."

"Great, I'll let the New York office know, in the meanwhile I want you four to find anything you can about Ruby Davis here, go into her criminal record, talk to more of her friends, people who knew her. We've already got all we could on her family." Wilonsky ordered.

The four of them nodded as they went straight to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Sorry if it gets a little slow at times, but I promise after..chapter 23 it'll get going :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Here it is the fabled Chapter 22 in my possession.**

**A/N: A few things first of all, One, I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_ or BrodwayFanGirl's OC Adria Campbell, whom I cannot thank enough for letting me borrow.**

**A/N: But, I DO own Ben, Sabrina, Wilonsky, Mary, Iris, and Jane, they ARE my OC's**

**A/N: ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"What do you have for me Sabrina?" Wilonsky asked, just walking in from his lunch break.

"Well, Ms. Davis was arrested three times for aggravated stalking, four times for attempted assault, and twice for failure to appear." Nagata answered, flipping through mountains of file folders. "Ben's getting some old cases from the archives that he thinks might be related to this."

They heard a loud bang as the door swung open with Cho carrying three boxes.

"I'm back!" Cho called sarcastically.

"I see. You need help Ben?" Nagata asked, concerned.

"Nope. I got it" Cho answered, setting the boxes down with a large **thud**.

"Are those _all_ the cases from the archives?" Isabella asked.

"No, these are more criminal record files…this box is, though." Cho replied, taking the top box off of the stack and opening it on the floor. He picked four file folders out of the myriad of folders in the box and handed one to each of the four standing there.

"Iris Flannigan" Isabella read aloud

"Mary Winsor," Phineas read,

"Adria Campbell" Nagata read,

"Jane Emmer" Wilonsky read.

"This is all nice Ben, but what does this have to…." Nagata started, but Phineas the look on Phineas' face puzzled her.

Cho took notice of this and began questioning Phineas,

"Sound Familiar?" Cho asked,

Phineas nodded slightly.

"Who are they?" Nagata asked, quickly seeing what Cho was up to.

"They're…they're all of Ferb's old girlfriends"

Cho nodded sadly.

"Are…are they?" Phineas began to ask,

Cho shook his head, "No…they're not...at least most of them aren't...anyways, Mary Winsor and Jane Emmer were both stalked mercilessly, they only identified Ruby as the main suspect, but no charges were officially filed. Iris Flannigan was brutally assaulted and also picked Ruby out of a police line-up, but the charges were dropped for no reason." Cho explained.

"What about Adria?" Wilonsky questioned,

"Adria's dead." Cho answered gravely.

Nagata's eyes widened, but Isabella and Phineas shook their heads in dismay.

"You remember huh?" Cho asked, also remembering the painful event.

Phineas and Isabella both shook their heads sadly.

Phineas and the gang were only 16 when Adria had come to America to visit her then boyfriend, Ferb. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford had gotten along so well together with Adria. When she left, they had talked about coming to visit her again. That didn't happen. One day, Ferb started going hysterical, it took Phineas and his friends almost three hours to calm him down and figure out what had happened. It turned out that Ferb had gotten a call from Adria's parents, informing him that Adria had been brutally murdered. Ever since that day, Ferb never really was the same again. According to her parents, they found her on the floor of her bedroom, cold and lifeless.

"Cause of death?" Wilonsky asked, interrupting their reminiscence of that day.

"Strangulation with a bath towel. The bastard that killed her wanted to see her die slowly…" Cho answered gravely, laying the contents of Adria's folder on the desk.

"You knew her?" Nagata asked, taking the picture and examining it. Adria was pretty, such a shame that she died so young too...

"Yeah, both of us had a nice chat while she was here. She was my unofficial advice giver when I was having a hard time. Most mature 16 year old I ever met." Cho answered, smiling down at Nagata. She whispered something to him and he nodded slowly.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, Ben and I would like to take our break." She told Wilonsky.

Wilonsky nodded and dismissed them with a wave of his hand and the two strolled out of the building hand-in-hand.

Phineas and Isabella exchanged confused looks, but they both shrugged and went back to their work.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Cho and Nagata were back from their lunch break,<p>

"You two have fun?" Phineas asked, mentally exhausted from looking at file folders.

Cho nodded and smiled at Nagata,

"I see our friends have gotten a little taste of our jobs."

"What did you guys find?" Nagata asked, taking one of the file folders from Phineas,

"Nothing much, just the endless files." Isabella reported sadly.

"What about you two?" Phineas asked.

"Well I went over her journal…turns out that she's been obsessed with Ferb for four years…there's also a part in her journal that implicates her at the scene of Adria's murder." Cho answered, showing Phineas a part of Ruby's journal.

Nagata thought about something for a minute,

"Do you remember when Ferb first met Ruby?" she asked Phineas,

"Yeah, but why?" Phineas asked, quite confused by Nagata's question.

"Because we're trying to figure out what set her off on Ferb. It could have been anything from a simple glance to a simple kind act." Cho answered.

Phineas thought as hard as he could, searching deep in his memories.

"I remember now!" Phineas declared triumphantly, "Ferb and I were walking through the halls during the beginning of sophomore year, we saw a girl, Ruby, drop her books and Ferb went to help her. He thought it would have been the right thing to do."

"Did Ruby's behavior change after that day?" Cho continued.

"Yeah, she kept following us around. She would always show up at the parties we threw or be in the background whenever we built something crazy." Phineas answered.

"Any of you talk to her?" Nagata asked, addressing Phineas, Isabella, and Cho.

The three of them shook their heads.

"We didn't, but Ginger, and Baljeet did." Isabella answered.

Wilonsky, who was standing at the back of the room, heard the conversation the four of them had,

"Ben, Sabrina, talk to this…Ginger and Baljeet. Bring Phineas and Isabella along; we might be able to get a story out of him if they see a familiar face. I'll try my best to get Ms. Campbell's case files from the British Embassy in D.C. Might give us a clue…" Wilonsky ordered.

The four of them nodded and drove to Baljeet's apartment. This case most certainly taking an odd turn…

* * *

><p>Baljeet and Ginger had sat in awkward silence for almost twenty minutes as the tick's and the tock's of Baljeet's grandfather clock filled the room. He was unsure of what to say to her, what to do. Ginger wasn't doing much better. She was beginning to doubt coming back to Baljeet's apartment was such a good idea, but she was amazed at the change in his apartment. It felt cleaner. Just as Ginger was about to get up and leave, a loud knocking at the door jolted them from their stupors. Baljeet made a sigh of relief. He was finally going to be saved from this torturous silence. He rose from his couch and quickly ran to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Phineas and Isabella at his door.<p>

"Phineas…. Isabella?"

"Hello Baljeet" Isabella greeted curtly

"What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you in months!" He said with enthusiasm as he hugged his long lost friends.

"I think we can answer that" a voice called

Baljeet looked up, by this time Ginger had also gotten up to investigate what all the commotion was about. Phineas and Isabella moved aside for the Cho and Nagata.

"You remember Ben and Sabrina don't you Baljeet?" Isabella asked

Baljeet was confused for a moment as he searched his memory. He finally remembered,

"Ben! Sabrina!" he cried out hugging them, "So good to see you!"

Cho and Nagata laughed, the bear hug that Baljeet gave them was a bit awkward.

Cho looked over and smiled at Ginger,

"Ms. Ginger Hirano, nice to see you again." Cho called over to the now blushing Ginger.

"But seriously, why are you guys here?" Baljeet asked.

"We just needed to ask you a few questions about Ruby Davis. Mind if we come in?" Cho answered in seriousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you guys like it? Reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 23! Sorry It took me so long to publish it, i've been dealing with some problems down here.**

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO own the OC's.**

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

"What about Ruby?" Ginger asked, concerned.

"You remember Ferb's untimely death?" Cho asked, placing himself on Baljeet's couch.

"Don't tell me." Ginger realized, horror coming to her face.

"All the evidence points to her." Nagata answered.

"No…she couldn't have…that's…" Ginger stammered,

"I'm sorry to say Ginger, but it's true." Cho assured sadly.

"Well then if you already know who it is, then why come to me? Why come to Baljeet?" Ginger asked, already irritated by this line of questioning.

"We have a team of eight FBI agents scouring the country, Canada, and Mexico for Ruby. We're just here to learn more about her." Cho answered.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Ginger snapped.

"You two talked to her often when she was at one of the Flynn-Fletcher parties." Nagata gently reminded.

Ginger sighed heavily, "Look. Ruby's a nice person. She wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry Ginger, but she did" Nagata countered.

"You don't have any proof!" Ginger snapped.

"Oh contraire, we have her journal, we have her prints, she's running from us. What more do you need from us?" Nagata argued, throwing the journal onto the table.

Ginger picked it up and flipped through the pages,

"That doesn't mean she did it!" Ginger continued.

Phineas and Isabella exchanged uncomfortable glances with Baljeet. They didn't like where this was going. Cho just sat there listening to the two women argue.

"What's your problem anyways Ginger?" Nagata asked, already angry.

"My problem is you!" Ginger yelled

"Oh? Is that it? Is it because she's your friend? Is it because you're protecting her?" Nagata argued.

"I'm not scared of you! You can't touch me!" Ginger shot back.

"Are you challenging our authority Ms. Hirano? Because if you are, you're in for a nasty surprise"

"Bring it. You're nothing more than a stupid wh…"

Cho interrupted angrily, slamming his fist on the coffee table that separated the two sides. The two women were startled by his reaction and immediately sank down to their places.

"Alright that's enough you two!" Cho exclaimed angrily, scolding the both of them, "I will not tolerate this sort of behavior from the both of you." Cho turned to Ginger, "Ms. Hirano, please understand that we're merely asking some questions about your friend! Not trying to implicate you in a murder conspiracy! Answer our questions and we will be on our merry way!"

The room became dead silent.

Cho shook his head and sighed. Ginger excused herself to the kitchen. Cho looked to Isabella, Phineas, and Baljeet. They nodded their heads in understanding, leaving Cho and Nagata to sort out their problems.

When the three of them entered the kitchen, they could hear someone crying inside.

"Look Baljeet. I think it would be best if you talked to Ginger alone." Isabella explained,

"Why?" Baljeet asked, "Can't you two do it?"

"No. You and only you can mend this hole in your relationship."

"What…What hole?" Baljeet stammered nervously, attempting to get out of this hole.

"Cut the cheese Baljeet and talk to her for Pete's sake!" Isabella ordered harshly.

Baljeet went silent and sighed. He went over to the kitchen and tapped on the column. Ginger looked up. Her eyes still red from crying.

"Go away!"

"Ginger, please. I just want to talk." Baljeet said, attempting to reason with Ginger.

"What more is there to talk about? I've been humiliated." Ginger groaned miserably.

"I just want to help." Baljeet said, trying once more.

"You can't help me anymore Baljeet…"Ginger moaned hopelessly, pulling a chair out from the table

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, pulling up another chair across from her.

Ginger sniffed, "I mean that… I don't like the fact that they're accusing Ruby like that…they picture her as a horrible monster…" Ginger continued,

Baljeet nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it either Ginger, but they haven't known her like you and I have." He explained,

"I know! And that's the thing that upsets me the most!" Ginger cried,

"Look…"Baljeet continued, "I know it's tough to think of Ruby as a murderer or a monster. Believe me, I almost didn't believe it myself, but…give them a chance, we've known them for years, and they only want justice." Baljeet explained,

"But, Baljeet, come on, they have no right to do that." Ginger argued,

"True…but they're just going off of what they have. From what I hear is that she's been on the run. It's not exactly…helping her." Baljeet explained

Ginger nodded in agreement. She didn't exactly want to see her friend dragged off to jail, but something about it did make her a little suspicious.

"Plus…from what Phineas has told me, they haven't gotten an ounce of sleep since they started. So they're bound to be a little cranky." Baljeet added.

Ginger nodded

"So, just at least answer their questions Ginger. They're only trying to help get a little justice." Baljeet stated, closing his attempt to persuade Ginger any further.

Ginger sighed heavily. She didn't like Cho or Nagata's style of questioning. She didn't like that they implicated Ruby as being some kind of monster. She didn't like that Nagata had (or almost did) humiliated her in front of her ex and her two best friends. But the more she thought about it, the more apparent it came that maybe Ruby wasn't so innocent after all. She replayed each conversation she had, she hadn't paid attention to the signs before, but they became more and more obvious.

As she was thinking of this, Baljeet stood up to leave,

"Wait!" Ginger called,

Baljeet stopped and motioned for Ginger to enter the room.

When she did, Cho and Nagata were sitting on the couch. They looked up and Cho motioned for her to have a seat opposite to them.

"You have something to tell us Ms. Hirano?" Cho asked, readying his notebook and pen.

Ginger sighed, "Yes…Yes I do."

Nagata smiled, motioning for her to carry on.

Ginger began by telling them of their first meeting with Ruby until Ruby and Ferb started dating and broke up all the way up to after High School graduation.

"I see…" Cho mumbled, finishing the details to her story on his notebook.

The silence that filled the room after Ginger was finished was broken when Nagata's cell phone rang. She quickly fished for it inside her coat pocket and answered it.

"Yes sir…Yes we're just about done here…you guys what?...We'll be right over!" Nagata said, closing her phone.

"Who was that?" Cho asked, still furiously scribbling in his notebook.

"That was Wilonsky, they just got a new development in the case." Nagata answered

"Like what?" Phineas asked, entering the room with Isabella.

"Oh, there you two were. I thought you two ran off to Aruba and got married." Cho said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" they both murmured in embarrassment.

They both looked red and everyone in the room noticed a lipstick imprint on Phineas' face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing during that time period.

"Well? What was the new development?" Baljeet asked eagerly,

"Seems we were able to get a location on our friend."

"Where?" Isabella asked

"Ever hear of Garage City?" Nagata asked,

"Yeah…that's were most of the drug smugglers usually stay." Cho answered.

Nagata grinned, hoping Cho would catch on.

It took Cho about two or three minutes to get what she was saying. But when he did, his eyes widened to about the size of two dinner plates.

It also took Isabella and Phineas a while to get it

"No…" Isabella gasped

"Oh yes…"Nagata answered gravely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 24! Sorry It took me a while to get this here, i've been enjoying spring break as it is.**

**A/N: I DON't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO own my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

"Good, I'm glad you four are back safely" Wilonsky cried sarcastically.

"Sorry sir, we got held up a bit in traffic" Cho apologized,

"Still, did you guys get anything?" Wilonsky asked, throwing Phineas and Isabella their bulletproof vests.

"Yes, we found out she's a real nut job. She's been stalking Ferb for the past seven or eight years now."

"That's great. We'll add it to our pile over there" Wilonsky noted sarcastically, pointing to the large pile of boxes.

"You said that you guys located Ruby?" Phineas asked, attempting to move on.

"Ah. Yes! Section of Danville known as 'Garage City'?" Wilonsky answered, "Some squatter house down there. We had four or five witnesses spot her down there."

"Is that enough for a warrant?" Isabella asked, struggling to put her vest on.

"Yeah, we staked out the house too." Wilonsky answered, going over to her aid.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Phineas asked, "Let's go!"

Isabella smiled. She knew that catching Ruby was important to Phineas, but she had her worries. She pushed them aside, _Focus!_ She told her self as she ran to catch up to them.

"FBI! Search Warrant!" Cho called before violently breaking down the door of the ghetto apartment. The door swung open and a team of FBI agents and Danville SWAT swarmed the complex. Phineas and Isabella stood outside behind a police car. They anxiously waited for the "All clear" signal to be given.

It took merely forty minutes for the entire complex to be cleared of the various squatters and druggies that inhabited the house. Once they were all lined up against the wall and the area declared "safe", (how ironic). They saw Cho exit the building holstering his pistol. He fished around in his vest pocket for Ruby's photo. He showed it to the people sitting criss-cross-apple sauce on the floor.

"Alright…" he shouted in a loud, commanding voice. "I want you all to take a look at this girl carefully." He paused and let them glance at Ruby's picture, "Your cooperation will reflect upon your record and you may get easier time. Depends on how the DA's feelin that day." He paused a moment to let his words sink in. Isabella looked at each of the criminals on the wall. Their faces each told her that they knew or had something to do with Ruby. Whatever it was, they weren't about to rat out their friend…even with the offer of the possibility of a reduced sentence.

Cho sighed, "Let's try this again. You all are going to do some hard time in a Federal prison for your charges." He paused again to see what effect his words had this time. Isabella saw one of the criminal's faces change. She walked over to Cho

"That one seems like he knows something.", she whispered, pointing to him.

Cho nodded and turned to face him.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked, "You want to say something?"

"Yeah. That's my wife." He answered.

Isabella was shocked as she was confused. She looked to Cho, but his face told her that he was feeling the same.

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Johnson," the doctor began,<p>

Jeremy Johnson and his wife Candace sat in the rather spacious office of their Psychologist, Dr. Fender. Jeremy and Candace both sat up, eager to hear what thei psychologist had to say.

"I'm proud to say that your wife is _not _suicidal."

They both sighed in relief.

"I can say for certain that your wife overdosed on pills because of her repeated sickness. She's not a danger to herself or others."

They kissed each other and thanked the psychologist. Once out the front door, they strolled on the sidewalk hand-in-hand. Candace had gotten significantly better ever since leaving the hospital and this was another victory in their long struggle. Their next order of business was getting their landlord arrested. Jeremy pulled out his cellphone.

"Who you calling?" she asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Ben" he answered

"Why?"

"It's about time Mr. Laroni got a taste of his own medicine."

"But babe,"

"What?" he asked, still scrolling through his phone for Cho's number.

"Ben and Sabrina are working Ferb's case right now."

"They are? I thought it was a cold case." Jeremy asked, confused.

"Not anymore. Vanessa just woke up and they got a suspect."

"Really? That's great!" he answered surprised.

Candace nodded; she couldn't help but think if they had made any progress so far.

* * *

><p>"What Wife? I don't have a wife"<p>

"Mr. Dawson, might I remind you that protecting a wanted criminal is Obstruction of Justice." Nagata explained

Mr. Dawson continued to stay silent.

"Come on," Ramos tried, "You'll get a reduced prison sentence."

"I already told you freaks, I don't have a wife." Mr. Dawson replied flatly.

Isabella sighed from the other side of the One-Way glass separating the outside world from the Danville PD interview. Cho, Nagata, Phineas, Ramos, and Dawson's lawyer had been at it for three hours, and had failed to even get a single location on Ruby, and they were running out of time as well.

Cho balled up his fists, attempting to control his anger.

"You're already going down for drug trafficking, and now you want to add Obstruction? I wasn't born yesterday Mr. Dawson. Now I can put twelve witnesses who can testify that they saw you with Ms. Davis." Cho explained.

"My client doesn't have to tell you squat Agent Cho." Dawson's lawyer replied flatly.

"Yeah? Well I guess the deal's off. You'll be the one getting squat Mr. Dawson. Unless you agree to tell us where Mrs. Dawson is."Ramos shot back.

"What are you offering Ms. Ramos?" Dawson's lawyer asked, "My client's ready to take any reasonable deal."

"Mr. Dawson pleads guilty one count of drug trafficking and serves 15-25." Ramos answered.

"A moment please." Dawson's lawyer replied, leaning in close to his client.

They waited for five or ten minutes.

"Alright," Dawson's lawyer announced, "We'll take your deal, but I want the obstruction charges dropped."

"Deal." Ramos answered, finalizing it.

Mr. Dawson had his head lowered and his hands folded. He looked at Cho, Nagata, and Phineas in the eyes. Isabella also made eye contact with him. She felt as if he knew she was there, even though he couldn't see her.

"My wife…err…Ruby", Dawson began.

"Is?" Phineas encouraged,

"She's in a stash house apartment on Rochester and 67th. She's livin with a whole bunch of these drug dudes with guns." He continued.

"What guns, Mr. Dawson?" Nagata asked,

"Can't remember." He replied

"Please? I really need it." Nagata tried

Dawson smiled, "For you pretty lady, anything. Umm I think they were those AK rifles…or something."

"Thank you very much Mr. Dawson." Cho thanked as he opened the door for the ladies to exit the room.

"Man…that took a while." Isabella commented as the four of them entered the room.

"Tell me about it…" Cho mumbled.

"Did you get that all Agent Wilonsky?" Nagata called.

"Yes I did. Get a warrant ready Ms. Ramos, we need to hit this house ASAP."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you Like it? Reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 25!**

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO own my OC's!**

**A/N: Enjoy! It's a fairly short chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"Merry Christmas Austin, here's your search warrant." Ramos announced loudly, handing a packet of papers over to Wilonsky.

"Good." Wilonsky muttered.

"Alright everyone!" he called in a loud commanding voice to the congregation of FBI agents, Danville detectives, and Danville SWAT officers seated at the tables, "We have one thing to do and one thing only. That's to capture Ruby Davis." He strolled over to a white board. He picked up a black EXPO marker and began drawing the outline to a city block. He began to devise a plan of capture. He wanted the SWAT officers to move in with FBI behind them. Every door was to be broken down and everyone in the house, considered hostile. According to the surveillance teams stationed by the house, they spotted a woman looking similar to Ruby enter and exit the house. Phineas saw the law enforcement officers take notes feverously. He began to grow increasingly anxious. He had a good gut-feeling that they were going to get Ruby this time.

"…Alright?" Wilonsky asked, concluding his briefing.

Everyone nodded.

"Good…suit up!" Wilonsky ordered.

Everyone, including Phineas and Isabella, left for the locker rooms that were a floor under the Danville PD station. It was time to get this raid started.

* * *

><p>Ben pulled his Crown Victoria into position inside the police line. The four of them exited the car just as a black van filled with Danville SWAT pulled up to the curb. The warehouse was in a black district of Danville. Several reports of homicides, drug transactions, and other criminal acts took place.<p>

"You three stay behind the line." Cho ordered.

"Ben…" Isabella began

"Why?" Phineas asked. "Why do you have to go?"

"I'm one of the agents entering the location as well."

Isabella and Phineas' hearts sank. They already lost Ferb, they didn't want to lose one of their closest friends too.

Nagata sighed, she didn't like it either, but it was all a part of the job.

She gave her boyfriend a short kiss while Phineas and Isabella gave him a quick hug before he ran off to join the three other FBI agents chosen to follow the SWAT team inside. The three of them took their positions behind the police car. Nagata drew her weapon in the event something went terribly wrong.

They observed the team move stealthily across the sidewalk and up the steps to the door. One of the SWAT officers through a flash bang inside the house before another officer broke the door down with a battering ram.

They heard a loud thud and the door swung open violently. Upon the door opening, they heard the officers call out for any of the residents to surrender their weapons and get on the floor.

Fifteen tense minutes passed by, and still no word from the team that had entered. Everyone outside was beginning to grow worried. Suddenly someone frantically yelled,

"Command, I'm in a foot pursuit! Subject is running eastbound on 67th!"

Phineas wasted no time and ran to join the pursuit.

"Phineas! Wait!" Isabella called, running after him.

"Hey! You two come back here right now!" Nagata called, pursuing them as well. This was already becoming a bad situation. How much more could it get?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 26 to come!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 26 (by Popular demand :P) **

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF _PHINEAS AND FERB_**

**A/N: I DO own my OC's**

**A/N: ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Phineas' heart raced as he ran through the side alleys and onto the busy streets of Darren Lane. With his GPS device, he was able to calculate an exact, if not close to exact location of where Ruby was. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he ran to catch up with the pursuit. Phineas thought about what he was going to say to Ruby once they caught her. What would he ask? _Why'd you do it?_ _What did Ferb ever do to you to deserve death? Why Ferb? Why not me? _, were some of the questions that ran rampant through his mind. Suddenly his device made a noise. Phineas looked down and saw that Ruby had just taken a turn and that he had a chance to cut her off. He made a sharp left turn down an alley. When he reached the end he looked both ways and saw a medium-sized dark figure running in his direction. He stood there, trying to verify that it was Ruby. He however did not think quick enough and the figure ran past him. He quickly pursued after the figure.

The two ran down the large alley. Phineas was quickly gaining on the figure. The figure looked back once or twice, but it still could not shake Phineas. The figure stopped abruptly and jumped on to a closed dumpster and over the fence. Phineas followed the suit, matching the figures each and every move. The two continued running for another four or five blocks before Phineas was close enough to touch the figure. The figure made one last desperate attempt by knocking trash cans to their sides and knocking down a homeless person's shopping cart full of plastic bags on to the ground. However, whatever the figure did to throw Phineas of its trail only made Phineas' will to catch it even stronger. He moved through the obstacles with surprising agility and speed. Phineas was already growing tired by this time, but he would not give up. He continued to pursue. Slowly, the distance between the two grew shorter and shorter, until Phineas lunged at the figure and tackled it to the ground. He wrestled with the figure for three or four minutes. Once Phineas was on top and had the figure subdued, he used the light from a nearby street lamp to identify the figure. He saw a dirty woman with dry auburn hair and grime covered her face. She wore a darkened white blouse, blue jeans with holes, and tennis shoes that were in terrible condition.

"My, my, my" Ruby muttered annoyed, "If it isn't Ferb's step-brother Phineas Flynn."

"Why'd you do it Ruby?" Phineas asked angrily, clenching his teeth.

"Why did I do what?" Ruby asked innocently.

"You know what you did Ruby! Don't act so innocent!" Phineas answered tightening his grip on her blouse.

"Simple." She stated, "He was of no use to me anymore."

Phineas was enraged. He picked her up by the collar and began shaking her violently.

"FERB WAS WHAT?" he yelled angrily

"You heard me Flynn." Ruby answered indignantly, "He was no use to me anymore. He decided to marry a whore instead of me." She answered simply

Phineas slammed her upper torso onto the pavement.

"FERB WAS NOT A PIECE OF TRASH TO BE USED AND DISPOSED OF ON A WHIM!" he yelled angrily as tears flowed down his cheek.

"He was more than a piece of trash," he continued, his voice lowering in volume. He was about to say something else when he heard someone calling his name. He looked to see Isabella, Cho, and Nagata running to his position. Before he could call out to them, he was suddenly pushed. Phineas fell backward and hit the pavement. He saw Ruby make a break-for it. However, Phineas wasn't done with her yet, and he got up, rage and adrenaline flowed through his veins. He pursued Ruby as she climbed three or four fences. He pursued Ruby until he reached the edge of a rather tall rocky hill. The sun was just beginning to rise and the river below them was running rapidly. If they fell in, it would be at least a thirty or forty foot drop. If that didn't kill you, the rapids would.

"It's the end of the line Ruby!" Phineas called as Ruby backed slowly to the edge of the drop-off. "Give up! You have nowhere to run to!"

"Or do I?" she asked mischievously, stepping off the hill and dropping down to the river below.

"No!" Phineas shouted, running to the edge.

But it was too late; Ruby was already in the water. He could see her smiling as she swam down stream with the current.

He pounded the rock with his fists. He was so close.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Phineas!" Isabella called.

Phineas looked behind him with a sad face. He saw Isabella, Cho, and Nagata running to meet him on the cliff. He stood up and embraced his girlfriend. He buried his head in her shoulder and began to cry. Isabella rubbed his back slowly and comforted him.

"What happened?" Cho asked.

Phineas sniffed and began to explain what happened.

Cho took out a pair of binoculars and looked down stream.

"There she is alright…alive and well…" Cho noted sternly.

Nagata sighed, "Well at least you two are safe and sound." "But, don't you dare run off like that again! Both of you! You could've died!" Nagata scolded.

Phineas and Isabella nodded sadly.

"So what do we do now Ben?" Isabella asked,

"I've already alerted air units and patrol units. They'll find her…" Cho answered.

Phineas looked out to the rising sun. He hoped silently that they wouldn't. Why? Because he had some unresolved matters to settle with Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 27! Sorry it's so short! I'm slowly winding down on this story so expect the end within the next week or three!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF _PHINEAS AND FERB_**

**A/N: I OWN MY OC'S!**

**A/N: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Phineas sighed as he strolled on to the car. Thoughts raced through his mind. Anger, rage, and sadness ran through his veins. _How dare she call Ferb a piece of garbage? How dare she treat Ferb as if he meant nothing to anyone at all_ he thought to himself. He looked out over the embankment once more. He sighed and sat in the car. It was a long drive back to the office…

Four weeks past and the FBI and Danville Police had no luck finding Ruby's location. Cho, Wilonsky, and Nagata all agreed that Phineas and Isabella should learn how to fire a gun and carry one around for their own safety. Phineas and Isabella were a bit unsteady at first, but as time past, and with a lot of practice, they were able to hit the bull's eye of the target with accuracy. But even though they had this new knowledge handy, they still participated in long and gruling stakeouts of Ruby's frequented locations. Alas, their efforts were fruitless as it seemed that Ruby had went underground for the meanwhile Phineas was growing increasingly frustrated with each dead end. Isabella did her best to comfort him, but she herself was beginning to grow weary.

About the fifth week, Cho and Nagata walked into the FBI field office with good news.

"You guys found Ruby?" Phineas asked ecstatically, "Where? When? How?"

"Ai-yuh! Calm Down Phineas!" Cho cried in a mock Chinese accent.

"We spotted Ruby heading into one of her favorite restaurants on our patrol." Nagata explained.

"So when do we catch her?" Isabella asked, walking in with two hot mugs of Coffee.

"Patience young grasshoppers." Wilonsky said jokingly as he walked into the room. "We need a plan first."

"Well what's the plan?" Phineas asked.

"Not sure. Let's get an arrest warrant out first and we'll go from there." Wilonsky answered casually.

Phineas had a confused look on his face, it slowly turned into one of concern.

"But what if she bolts before the warrant is issued?" he asked.

"That won't be a problem!" Ramos beamed, handing a packet of papers to Cho.

"What do you mean Emily?" Cho asked, taking the papers from her.

"There are actually 49 arrest warrants issued for Ruby's arrest. Including an arrest warrant out of Virginia and Danville."

"No." Isabella said shocked.

"Oh yeah." Ramos nodded, "She's wanted in forty-nine states from California to New York and back."

Wilonsky stood there, nodding his head, trying to think of what he would say next.

"Sir?" Cho asked, looking at Wilonsky.

Wilonsky nodded.

"Alright, assemble a team and alert Danville SWAT…we're gonna catch this rat bastard…" Wilonsky said, staring straight into Cho's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 28!**

**A/N: The stories almost done guys. Few chapters left.**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF _PHINEAS AND FERB_**

**A/N: I OWN MY OC'S**

**A/N: Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Phineas and Isabella looked outside the windows of the Central Command van Wilonsky borrowed from Washington. They stood behind Wilonsky as he and four other agents coordinated Ruby's capture from the safety of the van.

"Team one, Report." Wilonsky ordered.

"All clear." One agent called over the radio.

"Team two?" Wilonsky asked

"All clear here." Another agent answered.

"Team three?" Wilonsky asked,

"Empty here boss." A female agent answered.

"Team four?" Wilonsky asked,

"Restaurant's a mad house, sir, but still no sign of the Suspect." Cho answered.

Wilonsky sighed, "Alright, all teams, standby for the signal for pull back."

"Wait what?" Isabella asked, shocked.

"You can't!" Phineas yelled.

"Phineas calm down!" Nagata said, trying to calm them both down.

"She's a no show Phineas. This is a waste of time, we're pulling out." Wilonsky

"But!" Phineas started.

"No 'buts' Phineas. My word is law. We're pulling out." Wilonsky ordered.

Phineas began to protest, but gave up almost immediately. He hoped that the pull out would be prolonged.

"Wait a second!" Nagata called,

"What is it?" Wilonsky asked sleepily.

"Team two has her in sight."

Wilonsky quickly turned to his screen and sprang into action.

"Team three? Do you see them?" he asked,

"Negative boss."

Wilonsky turned to Phineas.

"See if you can see her Phineas. Make sure that it's her" He cautioned.

Phineas opened the door of the passengers side of the van and walked casually down the street. Armed with an earpiece and a disguise that he created from one of Ferb's inventions, he scanned each person that passed him on the sidewalk. He continued walking until a voice told him to stop.

"Check out the girl that's walking past you on your three." Nagata ordered.

Phineas looked to his right and saw the girl Nagata was referring to. He walked a little more and made a sharp turn. He followed the girl for a few city blocks. He was about to give up and say no, but when she stopped at a newspaper rack, he went to investigate.

When he arrived, he saw the girl scratching out Ferb's face from the local newspaper. Apparently Ferb's search for the cure to cancer made front page news. Phineas was proud, but the constant scratching both annoyed and angered him. One of the newspaper deliverymen cried in protest to the woman's actions. The woman ran off and Phineas pursued.

"Good enough?" he asked, speaking into the microphone on his cuff.

"Good enough." Wilonsky answered. "Teams one, two, three, and four, Positive ID. You are green light to go." Wilonsky ordered.

Phineas looked up and saw that seven more disguised FBI agents joined him in his pursuit. He kept his eyes on Ruby. They pursued her for another ten blocks before Ruby suddenly made a sharp left. Phineas pursued.

"Phineas, keep tailing her, the rest of us will try to corner her into an empty building" Cho instructed through his earpiece.,

"Gotcha." Phineas answered, breaking into a sprint in order to catch Ruby.

Phineas pursued her for another four or five blocks before Teams one and two cut her off. Ruby was forced into a hard left, into the empty building, which stood seven stories high.

The building stood in Town Square, empty. No one had bothered to rent it out except for a few people. Ruby swung the back door open. Phineas followed, drawing his newly purchased FN Five-Seven from its holster.

"Phineas, I'm in the building what's your position?" Cho called.

"I'm on the basement level. She's climbing up the stairs. Where are you?" Phineas called over the radio.

"Level three…Wait a sec…I…" Cho started.

A struggle was broadcasted over the radio.

Phineas heard a cry for help and suddenly, an eerie silent fell over the radio waves.

"Ben?" Phineas asked.

No answer

"Ben?" Phineas asked with more urgency. "Ben? You there?"

Static was his reply.

Phineas shook his head in horror and ran to Cho's aid.

He quickly burst through the staircases and made a sharp right at the third level. He looked both ways down the hallway and saw Cho lying flat on the ground. Phineas rushed over to his aid. When he got there, Cho was lying face down, unconscious. Phineas, fearing the worst, felt his neck for a pulse. He waited anxiously as the seconds seemed to turn into minutes. He finally got a faint pulse, and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Phineas Flynn! Answer me!" A voice called over his ear piece. It was Isabella.

"Yes..Yes…Sorry!" Phineas apologized.

"What's going on down there, you went silent for five minutes." Wilonsky answered.

"Sorry. Something happened."

"Phineas?" Nagata asked, "Do you see Ben? I haven't gotten a response from him for almost ten minutes."

"Yeah, Ben's unconscious." Phineas answered, checking to see if Cho's weapon was still in his holster. He lifted Cho's coat and saw that his holster was empty. Phineas cursed to himself. Ruby was more than prepared for this encounter.

"Wait? What did you say?" Nagata asked,

"Nothing…I gotta go!" Phineas answered with urgency, switching off his earpiece.

"Wait! You'd better no…" Wilonsky started, but was cut off.

Wilonsky pounded the desk in frustration.

"That idiot!" Wilonsky yelled.

"I'm going after him." Nagata called, placing her vest over her body.

"Not without me you aren't." Isabella interjected.

"Oh no. You're staying here Isabella." Wilonsky ordered.

"But…" Isabella started,

"let her sir. She's already got good training in self defense." Nagata quickly added.

"In what?" Wilonsky asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…Let's See…Three forms of jiu-jitsu, a black-belt in karate, MMA experience, and a black belt in Shaolin Kung Fu." Isabella answered, listing her past martial arts experience.

When she looked up, she saw two very surprised people looking straight at her. Wilonsky's eyes were about as wide as dinner plates. He sighed, finally relenting.

"Fine. You can come. Just stay behind us and do what we do!" Wilonsky ordered.

Isabella nodded, loading a cartridge into her firearm. She was prepared to do what was needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 29 is coming soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey Guys! I"m back with Chapter 29!**

**A/N: One or two more chapters till the end!**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF _PHINEAS AND FERB_ EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S**

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Phineas continued walking the building, reacting swiftly with each little noise and creak. As scared as he was though, he had to keep going. He wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers again. No. Not this time. He carefully creeped around the hallways of the third floor, making sure that he would catch her by surprise. He was just about to turn back and search the next floor when he heard someone run by him. He turned and caught a glimpse of Ruby. He gave chase.

Phineas ran. He ran as fast as he could, hoping that Ruby wouldn't get away. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he pursued her up five flights of stairs. Ruby burst through the doorway with Phineas close behind. She continued running until she reached the edge of the roof, looking down to the city streets below. Phineas caught up and point his weapon at her.

"It's over Ruby!" he called. "You've got nowhere to run!"

"Phineas Flynn…" Ruby said slowly, inching towards him.

Phineas held the grip of his weapon even tighter.

"Don't come near me or I'll shoot!" Phineas warned, pointing the weapon.

"Don't be silly Phineas, you can't kill me." Ruby said, inching forward further.

"You wanna bet?" Phineas asked nervously.

"You don't have the guts to." Ruby said, laughing.

"You'd better believe I do Ruby!" Phineas shouted, the gun shaking in his hand.

Phineas shook his head, trying to stay focused.

"Why'd you do it Ruby?" he yelled. "Why'd you kill Ferb?"

Ruby laughed. "I already told you. He was of no use to me."

"Yeah. I get that. But why vandalize his car? Why stalk him?" Phineas asked. "I thought he hurt you."

Ruby shook her head and chuckled. "You don't get it do you?" she asked. She scoffed at him. "Figures."

"Figures what?" Phineas asked.

"Figures that you're too stupid to get it."

Phineas thought a moment, trying to control his anger. He sighed deeply before continuing.

"Yes…Yes I am. Enlighten me."

Ruby nodded her head.

"Can't you see? Ferb was perfect…He and I…were made for each other!"

"If you liked him so much…why'd you kill him?" he asked, the wind steadily picking up.

"I wasn't finished." Ruby snapped. "He and I were made for each other. He didn't think so. He broke up with me. I was destroyed."

Phineas just stood there, staring into her eyes.

"He got together with some other girl. He broke my heart."

"And that gives you the reason to murder my step brother?" Phineas asked angrily.

"Yes! He destroyed me and left me alone!" Ruby shot back angrily. "Do you know how hard it is being alone?" Ruby asked, quieter.

Phineas shook his head. He was actually surprised. He was seeing the gentler…the more…human side or Ruby. He wasn't seeing the monster that killed his stepbrother, who killed Vanessa's husband, who took away a son. He was seeing her.

Ruby began to snicker, reaching for something inside jacket.

"Hands up!" Phineas ordered, his hands shaking from fear.

Ruby smiled and drew a pistol, Cho's pistol, and pointed it at Phineas.

"Oh Well." Ruby said, her voice returning to normal. "One down. One more to go."

Phineas shook even more. His life flashed before his eyes as he stared down the barrel of the gun. He saw his family, his friends, Isabella. He even saw Ferb in robes as white as snow standing on a cloud and smiling down at him. Phineas could have stayed that way forever. Except something interrupted his though. He heard a loud BANG. He was jolted from his momentary daydream to see Isabella's gun smoking and a large hole about one foot from Ruby's shoe.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." Isabella muttered angrily, pointing her weapon

"Great! Can't you people leave me alone?" Ruby cried, frustrated.

"No…no we can't." Nagata called, stepping out of the shadows, her weapon drawn.

"So it's best you give up now." Wilonsky said, stepping from the shadow of the A/C unit with a revolver pointed at her.

Phineas looked behind him. Instantly the roof was flooded with FBI agents with their weapons. He looked back to Ruby and saw a red dot focused straight on her heart.

"Move one step more and our sniper's going to have the pleasure of making your life unpleasant." Wilonsky warned.

Ruby looked down to the red dot on her chest. She smiled crookedly, the gun still trained on Phineas.

"It's over Ruby" Phineas explained quietly. "You're done." He paused. "Ferb loved you. He tried to help you and take you to a mental hospital. He cared for you."

Ruby began to shake in anger.

"YOU LIE!" she yelled, advancing, but was stopped by the threat of getting shot.

Phineas stepped back.

"He NEVER loved ME!" she continued, in tears. "He dumped me and left me! Is that what you call love?" she yelled.

"I…" Phineas began.

"No. Stop." Ruby interrupted. "He didn't love me. But I loved him…I still love him…Gosh it must be so lonely where he is right now…" Ruby began, distracted.

Phineas tried to move out of the line of fire, but Ruby kept the gun on him.

"Oh where do you think you're going?" Ruby asked sarcastically. "Ferb's all alone up there and I can't let that happen can I?"

"Rhetorically speaking. No." Phineas answered.

Ruby nodded. "Right…That's why _you're_ the one that's going to keep him company!"

Phineas' eyes went wide. The FBI agents behind him struggled to get in position fast enough.

"Goodbye Phineas…It was nice knowing you!" Ruby said as her finger was about to pull the trigger.

Phineas looked away. He didn't want to see what was coming.

Suddenly he heard some people gasp as a figure ran up to Ruby and tackled her.

The next thing he saw was Nagata Wilonsky and the FBI agents surround Ruby with a very angry Cho shouting commands for her not to move."

Phineas dropped to his knees. Isabella caught him and hugged him as he cried.

She comforted him as Ruby was lead in cuffs.

"Ruby Davis, you're under arrest for multiple criminal charges longer than my life span." Wilonsky began, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

Isabella continued to comfort him as the FBI agents vacated the roof.

After a few minutes, Phineas pulled away and wiped the tears away.

"You ok?" Isabella asked, concerned.

Phineas sniffed. "Yeah…"

Isabella gave him a big hug and they went downstairs to join the rest of the agents.

As Phineas and Isabella exited the building they saw multiple police barricades set up as well as a ton of police cars lining the street. They saw Cho in an ambulance, being treated by one of the paramedics. Isabella rand over to him and gave him a hug. To which Cho cried in pain and fell over.

Isabella stepped back, apologizing profusely.

"It's ok Isabella. Ruby broke Ben's arm when they struggled." Nagata explained.

"But how did you manage to tackle her with one good arm?" Phineas asked.

"The element of surprise Phineas. She never knew I was coming. Or that I had to climb four flights of stairs with a broken arm and two broken ribs." Cho explained, picking himself up.

"And Ruby?" Isabella asked.

"At the office being…less than cooperative." Wilonsky explained, walking towards them. "And you." He continued, pointing at Phineas. "You blatantly disregarded my orders and almost got yourself killed…but you did a hell of a good job keeping her at bay." Wilonsky commended.

"Thanks." he answered, shaking Wilonsky's hand.

"What do we do now?" Isabella asked.

"We have the trial." Nagata answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How'd you like it? Reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back With the final chapter!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to especially BroadwayfankGirl for the use of two of her OC's**

**A/N: Alright, I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Phineas and Isabella had to wait four months for the trial. During which everything seemed to…. go back to normal… almost. Linda and Lawrence made their amends and got remarried. Ginger and Baljeet also got back together. In fact, Baljeet even proposed to her. The two scheduled to get married on the start of summer. Candace and Jeremy were able to get Ben and Nagata to begin an investigation of their landlord. Candace gradually got better to the point where the both of them could work. Their daughter was able to return home from the hospital after months in NCU. The girls who made up Troop #4621, who were spread across the country flew back home in order to attend the trial. They weren't going to miss their best friend's killer get away so easily. The case had received worldwide attention. So much so that the US Attorney General took it upon himself and would be the lead prosecutor on the team, along with Executive Assistant US Attorney, Tom Gambirotti and Assistant US Attorney, Emily Ramos. Each were busy preparing for the months leading to the trial in Washington D.C.

What about Phineas and Isabella? And Vanessa you might ask?

Simply put, Phineas and Isabella assisted Ben and Sabrina in the investigation of Candace's landlord. Receiving extra training, they were set to graduate the FBI Academy in a few more months.

Vanessa never dated for a while since Ferb's death. When she did decide to start dating again, she and her ex-boyfriend, Johnny, got back together.

Buford was set free from his criminal life. No parole. No probation. Nothing. Buford was a free man, and that's the way Buford liked it.

Finally, the day of the trial had been set and everyone came to watch. Phineas and Isabella woke up a little late and rushed to the Federal courthouse. When they got out of the cab, they climbed the marble white steps of the Federal Courthouse. As they were climbing up the stairs, the members of the media surrounded them, begging for a quick interview. They both declined and quickly ran into the courtroom. They burst through the door, into the grand courtroom. It was just as you would have seen it in a crime drama. The grand podium and witness stand were the main focus with the great seal of the United States behind where the judge sat, with the words "Justice For All". They found that they made it in the nick of time just as the jury was entering their box. The two of them squeezed into a seat that was right next to Candace and Jeremy, with Baljeet, Ginger, and the former Fire Side girls behind them. Buford sat in the seat across from them while Stacey and Coltrane Sat behind them. The prosecution sat around a table past the barrier that kept them from the trial floor. The defense sat across from them. Ruby, in her orange jumpsuit and her team of defense lawyers were discussing something. Phineas and Isabella all said their greetings and began to catch up on events of the past when they were interrupted by the rapping of the gavel. Phineas and Isabella sat up as they looked at the familiar face on the throne. It was Judge Victoria Chao in her black robe.

"Order in the court please!" she shouted, banging her gavel three more times.

Once everyone was silent, Judge Chao proceeded.

"We will now begin with the opening arguments from both sides." Judge Chao stated, looking straight at the prosecution. The US Attorney General rose from his seat and began his arguments. After he was finished and the defense had made it's opening statements. Before the family and friends of Ferb had realized, a long and seemingly never-ending trial began. As the four hours went by slowly, Phineas and Isabella listened intently to each side. By the time the fist part of the trial ended, Phineas and Isabella were both sound asleep, only to be awaken by the gavel's pounding. They shot up, startled. Cho and Nagata tried to contain their laughter, warning them that there was more to come. And so it did. The first part of the trial ended, and they went back to their houses to rest, ready for more in the morning. As each day wore on and on, it slowly turned into weeks, which slowly turned to months. It seemed as if the routine was never ending. Get up, get ready, go to court, go eat dinner, go to sleep, and repeat. It was tough, but they did it for Ferb.

Two more months past after that and the Trial finally came to a conclusion. After the prosecution and the defense had given their closing arguments, Judge Chao sent the jury to deliberate. After twenty minutes or so, the sun had set and the jury returned with one of the quickest verdicts yet. As the jury entered the room, everyone held their breath in anticipation of a verdict. The first juror handed a piece of paper to the court officer, who in turn handed it to Judge Chao. Judge Chao took the piece of paper and read it and handed it back to the court officer. The court officer handed it back to the juror.

"Will the Defendant Please stand?" Judge Chao asked

Ruby and her lead defense attorney both stood up, eagerly waiting for a "not guilty verdict" from the jury

"Jury Foreperson, I have been advised you have reached a verdict." Judge Chao announced.

"We have your honor." The juror responded.

"On the count of murder in the first degree (this was Ferb's murder), how do you find?" Judge Chao asked.

"On the count of murder in the first degree, we the jury find the defendant _guilty_"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Phineas started to cry tears of joy as he heard the "guilty" verdict from the jury. Isabella embraced him as everyone started hugging each other. Baljeet and Buford even hugged a little bit as well. That is, before Buford gave him another wedgie. Ginger laughed as she watched her fiancé dangle by his underpants.

Judge Chao banged her gavel three times.

"Order in the court!" she yelled.

Everyone was startled, but remained quiet. They knew better than to anger a judge. She continued reading down the list of charges, which amounted to about twenty or more. When the judge had finished reading the charges (which took about four or five minutes tops), she looked to the audience in the courtroom.

"Defendant is remanded to Federal custody for sentencing and then to The State of California's custody." Judge Chao ordered, banging her gavel to conclude the trial.

Ruby smiled creepily at Phineas as the Court officers led her away, giving Phineas the shivers. No matter what though, he still had the support of his family as he exited the courthouse and into the Media feeding Frenzy. The members of the press asked them meaningless questions like: "How do you feel about your trial?" "What's going to happen next." One of the reporters asked Vanessa,

"Will Ferb be buried here? When?"

Vanessa thought about it.

"Ferb…" she began, her mind remembering that awful night, "told me…as he was dying…that he wanted to be buried in London." Tears flowed through her eyes. Her father put his arm around her shoulder and led her through the crowd of reporters. Phineas and the rest of his friends and family were left to deal with the crowds of reporters. They waved them off as they made their separate ways.

When Phineas and Isabella got back to their hotel room, they saw that it was approximately 7:00 pm. Phineas decided to take a shower and spend some quality time with his girlfriend, a rare occasion they had ever since the trial, by taking her out to dinner at one of the fancy restaurants in town. They sat and talked through the whole night. However, Phineas had something on his mind. Something that he wanted to ask Isabella for a while now, but never really got to asking. As they talked Phineas motioned for her to stop talking for a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Isabella asked, confused.

"Well…in a way…yes…" Phineas answered, clearing his throat.

"Is it Ferb?" Isabella asked.

"No."

"Ruby?"

"Nope."

"Then what?" she asked, becoming a little frustrated with the lack of answers.

Phineas cleared his throat once more and got out of his chair and dropped to one knee.

Isabella gasped.

"Isabella…" he began, "I've been thinking about this for a while now. And I was thinking of all the good times we had when we were kids. As we grew up our bond between us grew stronger. But, thinking about the past few months, our bond has grown even stronger than before. I know everything about you and you know everything about me. We know each other's faults and we know how to deal with each one of them…." He sighed before continuing. "Look… I'm not explaining this right. All I know is that I love you and you love me." He reached in his pocket for a small black box. Everyone in the room gasped, even Isabella.

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro….will you marry me?" he asked.

Everyone held his or her breath. Isabella covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying. Tears flowed down her eyes as she nodded her answer.

"Yes." She answered, letting her tears of joy flow.

Everyone responded with an "awe" and a round of applause. Friends and family streamed from their hiding places, surprising the happy couple.

"How'd you guys know?" Isabella giggled.

"Psychology" Cho answered.

"Or…he told us." Nagata interjected, smiling.

They laughed as Phineas embraced his new fiancé once more. So much bad happened because of this, but so much good came out of it. But…there was still the matter of the burial to attend to.

After several months of planning and setbacks, Ferb's body was transferred on the next flight to London. Friends, family, fans, and world leaders gathered for the memorial and burial services. Nothing had ever made Phineas Flynn cry harder than the day he had to attend his stepbrother, Ferb-Fletcher's funeral. It was another one of those rainy days in London and you could almost feel the sadness in the air that day. Phineas didn't know what to do as he stood under the tree, trying to get the thoughts in his head organized. He was jolted out of his stupor by his girlfriend, Isabella. Isabella made a weak smile at him.

"Come on" She said quietly, "It's time for the ceremony."

She took his hand in hers and they walked under one umbrella heading to a patch of ground surrounded by hundreds of people taking cover under umbrellas.

Everyone who knew Ferb Fletcher was there. In attendance were all of Ferb's friends, his wife, Vanessa, his in-laws, his father, Lawrence, his stepmother, Linda, and his stepsister and her husband. Even his biological mother, Annie had come. To everyone's surprise, the President of the United States, the Prime Minister, and The Queen were all in attendance. The couple stood beside their friends, Special Agents Cho and Nagata, also taking cover behind the umbrella. The crowd became silent as the hearse with the coffin of Ferb's body rolled up. Twenty-Two Royal British Guards picked up the coffin and lifted it on to a station underneath a tent where onlookers and family members could have one chance to say one last goodbye.

After everyone had a chance to say goodbye. They hooked the coffin on to the crane and they began to lower it down into the ground. Cho and Nagata and the team of Royal British Guards saluted the coffin as it descended six-feet under while the British National anthem played in the background, a sign of a final farewell. News cameras and other media outlets quietly took pictures and filmed the symbolic occasion. Phineas broke down again in Isabella's arms. He couldn't control the memories that had flooded his brain of the good times he and Ferb had. Isabella also started crying and she held him as they stood in the pouring rain. No one who attended the funeral of Ferb Fletcher that day would ever dream that their lives would so dramatically change in that instant that warm sunny night in Danville two years ago…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends the longest chapter of my longest story here so far. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
